


A Warden's Love

by JanetteK



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Always one step behind, F/M, Main characters die, Marriage, Not A Happy Ending, Orphaned infant, Pregnancy, Secret Lovers, Slight deviation from canon as Duncan lives for a while, Smut, Terminal Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetteK/pseuds/JanetteK
Summary: The first time I heard Duncan's voice narrate DAO, I was lost and got chills. I cried when he died as I had hoped he would be one of the romanceable characters. Happy ten years, Dragon Age Origins! (memories are italicized.)Duncan's been in love with Isadora since he met the Rivaini seer all those years ago. However, he doesn't say it until he almost dies (where the divergence from canon starts). But he needs to catch up with Alistair and his new recruit. The problem... he and Isadora are both running out of time. Which does he chose? Can he have both?
Relationships: Alistair/Selene Amell, Duncan/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Duncan gasped awake. His eyes opened to nothing but gore. A groan of agony tore through him before he could stop it. Everything hurt. His belly was the worst. Laying still, he tried to remember where he was, what he was doing.

A battle? Ostagar! Of course, they were overrun by darkspawn. He watched the King be crushed. The beacon! Did Alistair and the new warden light it? The memory of killing the ogre that had crushed Cailan rushed back to him. His young wardens hadn’t failed in their task.

With his memories of the battle restored, he laid still, wondering how much time had passed since the battle. Was it safe to move? Duncan assumed that since his groan of pain hadn’t brought anyone to him, he was alone.

Duncan slowly made it to his hands and knees and looked about. Seeing nothing to either side or in front of him, he started crawling. Isadora. I. Must. Get. Back. To. Isadora. She can heal me, he thought.

A fuzzy memory of her saying she was pregnant played through his mind, but he dismissed it as battle fatigue and being near death. In the many years they had known each other intimately, he never once got her pregnant. He loved her. It was foolish, Duncan felt like he was signing the woman he loved to the same death sentence that awaited him, and Maker, how he had tried to stay away from her so she could live her life. But he never could, at least, not for long.

He crawled to a copse of trees and used one of them to help him stand. Duncan groaned in pain. Once the stabbing pains dulled, he stumbled out of the tree line and slowly made his way to where he last saw Isadora’s tent. It took what felt like hours to make it back. When it was in sight, Duncan fell to his knees and crawled the rest of the way. He collapsed in front of it, rasping, “Isadora, I love you.”

** 

Isadora used her magic to draw what darkspawn taint she could out of her lover. His dark hair and beard were matted with blood. She couldn’t help but think it was a relief that Duncan had passed out after she brought him in to her tent. Holding her churning belly she washed what she could of the deep gashes all over his body. If Duncan survived, she was going to have several new scars to trace.

With his wounds bound in clean strips of cloth, Isadora finally allowed herself to give in to the sickness and ran out of her tent, retching. Her stomach continued to churn after losing the contents of her stomach and Isadora knew she would have to cleanse her magic.

She placed gleaming white rocks in a large circle and sat down in the middle. Isadora wrapped her arms around her belly and chanted in Rivaini to rid her magic of the taint. She remembered their last night together before the battle she knew would take Duncan from her.

**

_Isadora straddled the virile, scarred man, raking her nails up and down his chest, “More. Yes. Oh, Duncan.”_

_Duncan’s warm chuckle reverberated in his chest as Isadora collapsed on to him, her passions spent. He kept his hands on her hips, noticing a thickness that seemed to be increasing, “The Wardens could use more of your cooking. Especially the newest one, she’s a tiny thing.”_

_Isadora chuckled, “Let me cook for them more often and they will.”_

_“I still get asked if the raven haired beauty is available,” Duncan sounded almost jealous._

_Isadora laughed, “That was nigh three months ago. I doubt I made that much of an impression.”_

_“You have. Especially on the young ones. Alistair still asks after you,” Duncan finally released her and she snuggled into his side, “The point I was trying to make was that I love the increase in your weight and your cooking must be the cause of it.”_

_“That’s not the reason for my weight gain,” Isadora leaned on an elbow to look into his deep brown eyes, “I’m pregnant.”_

_“To who?” Duncan asked stoically._

_“To you,” Isadora traced a path down his chest and the line between his abdomen muscles. The moment she had been dreading was here._

_“That’s impossible,” The news stung, but he had never asked her to be faithful. Duncan just wished she’d tell him who._

_Isadora shrugged a single, elegant shoulder and let it fall, “Impossible or not, it’s true. Since meeting you, I have only desired you.”_

_“I tried to steal from you.”_

_“You were successful,” Isadora kissed him, “you stole my heart.”_

_Duncan’s calloused hand stroked the soft skin of her belly. In the many years they had been intimate, she had never lied to him. He doubted she would start now, “How far along are you?”_

_“Almost three months,” Isadora watched him closely. She had always told him as soon as possible if something had changed._

_“Three months?” Duncan sat up, “Why are you telling me this now?”_

_Isadora sat up with him, “I know what you have to face. Do you really think I want the man I love going into battle the Blight worried for me and his unborn child? Grey Wardens aren’t the only ones that know there’s a Blight.”_

_“If I hadn’t noticed a change, you wouldn’t have told me,” Duncan stated. He pushed her heavy hair back from her tan face._

_Isadora shook her head, “I do not want you worrying about me. I love you as you are, my Commander of the Grey.”_

_Duncan kissed her hard and passionately, rasping, “Thank you.”_

**

Was it all a fevered dream? Maybe he was in the Void where he would be tormented for eternity with things he could never have. He felt a cold something pressed to his forehead and heard a soft murmuring of her voice. Did he make it back to her? Was she real? Why couldn’t he remember?

Where was he? Did they win? Was there a battle? Why does every part of him feel as though he’s being consumed by the taint? The taint! Darkspawn! Maker, no, she wouldn’t… He rasped out her name before succumbing to unconsciousness again.

**

Isadora had just laid a wet cloth on Duncan’s forehead to help cool the fever raging inside him when his eyes fluttered. She froze. Duncan’s head tossed side to side as he whispered something she couldn’t make out.

Her dark grey eyes caressed his rugged face as she murmured the words she said the morning of the Ostagar battle, “Come back to me. I don’t care how, just come back to me.”

And then he said her name and she cried. His fever broke that night.

**

A sennight later, Isadora stroked the slight roundness of her lower abdomen after washing her lover and changing the dressings of his wounds. If she didn’t have to pull the taint from him on a daily basis, she would use her magic to heal Duncan’s wounds completely.

Isadora wished he would wake. Every time she slept, she would search for Duncan in the Fade but she couldn’t find him. She worried that everything she was doing was for naught and he would become one of the creatures he spent his life fighting. He had made her promise that if Duncan started to turn and was incapable of going to the Deep Roads that she would kill him.

His unconscious murmurings were becoming louder and more coherent. And so long as that held true, Isadora clung to the hope that her love wasn’t lost. But she worried about the unborn quickening within her. Were they tainted too?

The pains she was having said that something wasn’t right, but there was no one she could go to. Even if there was, what would she say? “Hi, I’m pregnant with a Grey Warden’s child and I’m afraid it may be tainted?” That would go over well.

Isadora knew spells to use to make sure all was well, but, she needed at least one other person and he was laying on her cot, unconscious. Frankly, she was surprised they hadn’t been overrun yet as they weren’t far from Ostagar.

Duncan always reassured her that her magic was more powerful than she believed, and he was usually right. A man with no magical talent to speak of (unless she counted his sleight of hand as magic,) and he just knew. Isadora wondered if that was a Grey Warden thing or something he learned in the past.

Her stomach churned. She had hoped the morning sickness would leave her, but no such luck. A soft groan escaped her as she covered her mouth with her hand, running out of the tent.

When Isadora re-entered the tent, she walked over to Duncan and squeezed his hand with hers. She held his hand to her belly and murmured, “Come back to us.”

“I wasn’t dreaming,” Duncan’s weak voice rasped.

Isadora choked back a sob as tears filled her eyes, “No, Love, you weren’t dreaming.”

“I’m alive?” Duncan tried to sit up and groaned.

“You are, but I wouldn’t suggest moving just yet.” Isadora smiled through her tears.

“Where are we? The battle? Alistair? Selene?” Duncan threw question after question at her and tried to sit up again.

“Duncan,” Isadora warned, “I haven’t been able to heal your wounds because I’ve had to draw the taint out of you. I will answer all of your questions, but you must rest.”

“Do not harm yourself or our child for me,” Duncan ordered.

Isadora smirked, “Our child? And it’s nothing I haven’t done for Wardens far worse off than you.”

“You have never given me a reason to doubt your word,” Duncan caressed where his hand had stayed long after Isadora had stopped holding it, “I love you. I should’ve said it long before now.”

“Thank you for saying that you love me, but I’ve known that since the first time we made love. I have never needed you to say it,” Isadora gently kissed his forehead.

He reached up, with agonizing slowness and placed a hand on the back of her neck, beneath her heavy raven hair. “You missed.”

“You don’t want me to kiss your lips right now,” Isadora almost gagged with the memory of what she was doing a few minutes ago.

“Why not?” Duncan shifted until he was at least lounging on the pillows.

She shook her head at him and warned, “If you make me restitch your wounds... Being with child has some not favorable things to go with it.”

“You’ve been ill?” Duncan couldn’t hide his worry.

“Nothing that isn’t expected, but yes,” Isadora sat on the edge of the cot now that there was room for her. “As for your questions, the battle was lost. I have not seen Alistair or the new warden, nor did I think I would. We’re still in the same spot where we spent the night before the battle. The tent is well hidden from everyone.”

“How long?” Duncan closed his eyes.

“The battle was a little over a month ago. Two days later I heard you say my name outside my tent and brought you in,” Isadora fought tears as she stared into his deep brown eyes, “For the first several days I thought you wouldn’t survive… or worse.”

“You thought I was turning.”

Isadora gave a short, sharp nod, “But then you said my name again and your fever broke. I assumed that meant you were still… you.”

“You shouldn’t have taken the chance,” Duncan grunted as he leaned forward pressing a light kiss to her forehead, “I’m glad you did. We need to get you somewhere safe.”

“And where would that be in the midst of a Blight?” Isadora smiled, “You need to heal and I am not leaving you.”

“Then heal my wounds and let’s get you somewhere safe,” Duncan shifted and groaned.

“Duncan, if I heal your wounds, I can’t get the excess taint out.”

“You know the dreams I was having. You cannot save me,” Duncan’s voice was still weak, but she knew well that he was ordering her.

“I want you to see our child born. Give me another week,” Isadora wouldn’t beg. She knew that he would leave if she tried to push further. And she wasn’t lying to him, she wanted him with her when she gave birth.

“No longer.” Duncan looked around him, “Where’s your other cot?”

Isadora chuckled softly, “We broke it the last time we were together.”

“It doesn’t take you a month to build another one,” Duncan teased.

“I’ve been a bit busy keeping us safe, caring for our unborn child, and you.” Isadora raised an eyebrow at him.

Duncan chuckled, “Maker, it’s good to be with you again.”

Isadora’s chin trembled as tears filled her eyes, “I was afraid I’d lost you.”

Duncan slowly opened his arms, “Come here.”

She gently laid on him and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSF. Smut and violence ahead.

_Isadora watched the dark haired man as he walked around town. She was pulled to him like no other. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way. While he seemed respectful and honest she could tell their was a wildness -a carelessness- to how he held himself. That man was looking for trouble._

_He made eye contact with her and she smirked at him, daring him to come to her. Isadora chuckled when he returned her smirk and walked toward her. She found it fascinating that he didn’t once look away from her. Amused by their little staring game, her lips twitched into a smile and when he came close enough to hear, Isadora murmured, “Something for the ladies in your life?”_

_Duncan chuckled and cocked his head, “What makes you think I have any lady in my life much less ladies?”_

_Isadora’s fingers itched to go through the hair that was tightly pulled back. She wondered what he would look like with his hair falling around his face and passion lighting his dark eyes. Her voice was sultry when she asked, “What woman could resist you?”_

_Duncan flexed his fingers on the table covered in scarves in front of him, “Many have.”_

_“I doubt that,” Isadora challenged him. She glanced down at his hand and raised an eyebrow at him, “Careful, Grey Warden, that’s stealing.”_

_Duncan laughed, a warm, lovely sound that hit her straight in the heart, “I have every intention of returning it. Later.”_

_“Usually I get more of a reaction when I tell people what they are,” Isadora suppressed a shudder at how she was almost always greeted with anger when she let personal tidbits drop._

_Duncan smiled, “My being a Grey Warden isn’t a secret. And you are either very observant or you have the sight.”_

_Isadora chuckled, “Does the stealing Grey Warden have a name? I am Isadora.”_

_“I’m Duncan,” He reached out his hand for hers and kissed it, “A pleasure meeting you Isadora.”_

_Isadora watched the handsome Grey Warden walk away and murmured, “We’ll be seeing each other again, Duncan.”_

**

Duncan watched Isadora’s magic glitter around him. It wasn’t the first time she had used her magic on him, but he was always amazed by how pretty it was. He looked at his lover, thinking; I shouldn’t be surprised that a beautiful woman’s magic is also beautiful.

He tensed as he felt her magic pull on him, it darkened as it dragged some of the taint out of him. Duncan understood why she was doing this, but he also needed to get back to the Wardens as soon as possible. That would have to wait until he could get Isadora somewhere safe. Not that she would stay there.

Sighing heavily, Duncan watched her magic fade to nothing. Foolishly, selfishly, Duncan wanted to keep Isadora wth him. There was no way he could protect her with the way he was feeling, and it bothered him. He felt her brace herself against the cot, “Isadora?”

“I never thought being pregnant would make me feel this tired and I need to cleanse my magic.” Isadora offered him a weak smile.

“Tomorrow you heal my wounds,” He ordered. Duncan had enough of her using magic to pull the taint from him. Isadora needed to focus on caring for herself and the little one growing inside her.

She nodded before leaving the tent, “Thank you for giving me the week.”

Duncan liked to think he was a patient man. After all, that patience was hard earned after his misspent youth, but as the minutes ticked by to getting close to half an hour, he worried about what was keeping his lover. Isadora’s magic never took this long.

He held his stomach, as that was the worst wound and sat up. Duncan grunted as he stood, intent on finding Isadora. His legs wobbled underneath him and Duncan stumbled to the tent flap.

Before stepping out into the fading light, Duncan listened for any signs of struggle or battle. All he could hear was the sound of gagging. Duncan gingerly stepped out of the tent and followed the sound. He needed to ask Isadora what weapons she had, as he had left his buried to the hilt in a darkspawn ogre.

The sight of Isadora on her knees and clutching at her belly as she gagged tore at Duncan’s heart. He shook his head as white light surrounded her, even ill, Isadora had impeccable control of her magic. Duncan watched as the white light darkened to a muddy red, pulling the taint out of her.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Isadora’s magic could cure Grey Wardens of the taint, not that Duncan would ever ask her to do such a thing. All she tried to do was make sure he lived a few months longer, and she was suffering for it.

Duncan once again waited for her magic to dissipate before approaching her. But then she collapsed and Duncan rushed to her as fast as his wounded body would allow. He had every intention of carrying her back into the tent.

Isadora held up a weak hand to stop him, “I’ll be able to stand in a minute. You shouldn’t be out of bed.”

“We’ll discuss that, and more, inside,” Duncan crossed his arms and waited for Isadora to get to her knees. When she did, he reached out a hand to help her up the rest of the way.

She waved him off as she stood. Brushing off her white dress, she said, “I’m fine.”

The stern set to his jaw and the erect way he was holding himself should have informed Isadora that he thought otherwise. Duncan commanded, “Inside. Now.”

Duncan did a last scan of the area before following her into the tent. He didn’t want any surprises while they discussed this new development. Once the tent flap was secured behind him, Duncan launched into her, “You shouldn’t be going outside without a weapon. Isadora, you know better.”

“I have my magic,” Isadora sat on the cot, “Before you continue, there’s something I need you to do.”

Duncan was only half listening to her and was about to continue expounding the severity of the issue, when he realized she had asked him for help. In the years they had been together… if one could call it that, she had never asked anything of him. He walked over to her and took her hand, “What do you need?”

“I need to know that our baby is well.” Isadora glanced away from him.

Duncan used his free hand to guide her chin so he could look into her grey eyes, “Don’t look away from me. How would I be able to help with that? I’m not a mage or a midwife.”

Isadora chuckled, “I know the spells to be able to look inside, but because I’m doing it to see inside myself, I need to send the magic through someone else first.”

“Are you strong enough to use your magic again?” Duncan didn’t like how tired and worn she looked. Isadora was usually a barely controlled tempest of life. Since he woke, that vibrancy seemed to be weakening. He wasn’t sure if that was because of the pregnancy, keeping him alive, hiding their tent, or all three. Duncan refused to entertain the brief thought that it was more.

“It’s not something I would need lyrium for,” Isadora half smiled, “It would put my mind at ease, Duncan.”

“What about the rest of you?”

Isadora sighed in mild frustration, “Always the observant one. If the truth is to be told, I’m surprised I’m pregnant at all, much less at four months. Every healer I’ve gone to said there was no hope for me.” Her eyes filled with tears as she rasped, “We will need to find another to raise our child.”

Duncan nodded, once. He raised his hand to wipe away a single tear from her cheek, “What have you seen?”

“My death, and yours,” Isadora ran her fingers through his long hair, “I was never destined for a long life. Loving you extended it.”

“And you’re extending mine,” Duncan whispered. He now had the reason for why she wasn’t her usual vibrant self.

“I can feel the baby moving inside me now.” Isadora’s lips quirked, “It’s odd that so many visions have opened up to me now that I’m nearing the end.”

“Do you know what happens with the Blight?” Duncan would never shirk his duty, but he knew everything Isadora was telling him was the truth, and he wanted to spend every waking moment with her. How could he ask her to traipse around Fereldan or go to Orlais to get other Wardens? Would it shorten the time she had left?

“That is up to Alistair and Selene now. If they succeed in what they need to do, the Blight ends. If they don’t…” Isadora trailed off and shrugged a helpless shoulder.

“I need to get word to them,” Duncan had no idea where to begin. He assumed that everyone thought him dead, or they would’ve been found long before now.

“We’ll leave after I heal your wounds tomorrow,” Isadora leaned against him.

Duncan pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, “Let’s put your mind at ease and then we will discuss why you insist on putting yourself in harm’s way.”

Isadora rolled her eyes as she laid down, “Always so serious. Pull my dress up so my belly is exposed and then rest your hand against the swell. I’ll do the rest.”

Duncan did as she asked and then figured why stop with just lifting her dress half way? He proceeded to take the dress up over her chest, arms, and head. Once Isadora was free of it, Duncan tossed it into a corner.

He smiled as his gaze took in her completely naked form. Duncan was glad that she continued to not wear underclothes. Desire for the beautiful woman before him hit him strong and hard as his eyes slowly roved her tan body.

Isadora coughed to get his attention, “You’re in no condition to make love and my magic cannot heal you today.”

Duncan rested his hand on the gentle swell of her belly. He lightly caressed it and teased, “If you heal me early enough, maybe we can sate our passions before leaving.”

“You cannot get me pregnant again,” She snarked.

“I wasn’t trying to get you pregnant the first time,” He snarked back.

Isadora laughed, “I wasn’t trying to get pregnant.”

Maker, he loved her laugh. Deep and sultry and full of life. Duncan had thought to leave her in the safest town or city he could find and return to her after the Blight was over. But she said neither one of them would live to that end. He couldn’t help himself, Duncan bent down and kissed her, full on the lips. When he sat up, Duncan murmured, “Let’s see how our child is doing.”

Isadora covered his hand with hers and said a few words in Rivain. Duncan felt magic shoot through his hand. He watched Isadora’s eyes close and Duncan’s mind filled with images of the potential life growing inside her. He also saw healthy tissue shrinking, stealing her life.

The images left him and Duncan waited for Isadora’s eyes to open before speaking, “I’m not sure I was supposed to see everything I saw.”

“What did you see?” Isadora watched him with half lidded eyes.

“The potential life growing inside you. Though I couldn’t determine if they were healthy,” Duncan paused to see if Isadora would respond, but she just smiled and he continued, “and that you must be in a great deal of pain.” Isadora nodded, “You know what you’re dying of?”

“Our child is healthy, and that is what matters to me.” Her free hand entwined with his, “There is no cure for what I have.”

“The wasting disease,” Duncan stated. He remembered well the stories of the former Fereldan queen weakening and dying from the same thing. But Isadora had never been to the Deep Roads in the time he knew her, “How?”

Isadora shifted so he could lay beside her, “Remember our fourth meeting?” Duncan nodded as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, she whispered, “That’s how.”

**

_Isadora thought back to the dark haired, deeply tan man she had been seeing daily this week. He was handsome and captivating. Duncan. She knew he was part Rivaini without her sight telling her. What was he like in bed?_

_She chuckled at herself. I should probably get to know him first, Isadora thought. But, he seemed kind, if a little severe. There was also a mischievous twinkle to his eyes that spoke to a wild youth. Isadora wondered what secrets he had to tell._

_As she was getting ready for bed someone knocked on her door. Isadora called out, “I’m closed, come back tomorrow.” _

_The door burst open and a knife was cutting into her throat before she could ready her magic to fight off the attacker. A gruff voice belonging to the knife wielder rasped, “Heal me.”_

_“I can’t heal you if you kill me,” Isadora wanted to fight back, but the large man was easily twice the size of her and smelled like he had spent the night sleeping in tavern refuse._

_The knife was removed from her throat, but he squeezed her ribs harder as he growled, “If you don’t heal me, I’ll kill you.”_

_“I can’t heal you if you don’t let me go,” Isadora tried to stay calm, but Maker, was it this guy’s drunkenness making him so slow witted?_

_He let her go and Isadora turned to face him. The knife was still pointed at her. She took in his wounds, and wondered what the other person looked like. The man in front of her looked close to death. Isadora used her gift of sight on him and said, “You’re a Grey Warden and you’ve killed another of your order.”_

_“And you’re the healer that can pull taint out. Heal me, or you die,” The man swiped the knife at her, cutting her nightgown and drawing a thin line of blood from her stomach._

_Why couldn’t it be Duncan seeking her aid? Isadora sighed in frustration, “I cannot rid you of the taint. I can only pull some of it out.”_

_The drunk Grey Warden grabbed her by the hair and twisted so she was bent backward, looking up at him as he growled, “You will cure me of the taint and heal my wounds or you die.”_

_“So set on me dying, why not just do it now?” Isadora’s grey eyes burned with anger._

_“Because I want to live and you’re my only chance.” He roughly cut some of her hair off and the knife cut into her shoulder, “But I can make sure you do my bidding.”_

_Isadora gasped in pain, “Release me and I will do what I can.”_

_The murderous Grey Warden released her and she pulled as much of the taint from him as she could. Right before she was to heal his wounds, another knock sounded on her door, “Isadora, it’s Duncan. Can I come in?”_

_As soon as Duncan knocked, the man grabbed her and covered her mouth to keep her from talking. Isadora’s teeth sank into his hand, making him bleed and releasing her mouth, she cried out, “Duncan! Get the Wardens!”_

_Isadora watched the door open, even though they barely knew each other she should’ve known Duncan wouldn’t wait for reinforcements if he didn’t need to. The man pushed her toward Duncan, she stumbled and fell into him as the man broke a window to escape. _

_Duncan held her, “You’re injured.”_

_“I’ll be fine. He’s already murdered a Grey Warden. I took some of the taint from him, but he’s still gravely injured. Go,” Isadora ordered. She saw the doubt in his eyes as he slowly released her. Isadora reassured him, “You can come check on me after you have him in chains.”_

_Duncan nodded and left. Isadora groaned as she cleansed her magic and healed her wounds, but the damage had been done. She had ingested tainted blood and she hazarded a guess that the knife had been used in fighting darkspawn._

_Not even ten minutes later Duncan was knocking on her door again. Isadora smiled, “See? I told you I’d be fine. What happened with him?”_

_Duncan sighed in relief, “He’s dead. He was supposed to go to the Deep Roads a week ago. He had killed the others going with him and he escaped.”_

_Isadora nodded as if she was deciding something, “Stay with me tonight?”_

_“You certainly don’t waste time,” Duncan chuckled as he stood mere inches away from her._

_“You can’t deny there’s a mutual attraction. I ask for nothing but whatever time you feel is yours to give me. And maybe I can bring you some peace in the moments where the burden of being Commander of the Grey becomes too much,” Isadora kissed him._

_ **_

Isadora healed Duncan’s wounds and then gasped slightly. She asked, “Better?”

“I have a few more scars,” Duncan watched her shake her hand, “What’s wrong?”

“I lost the feeling in my fingers for a few moments. It’s back now,” Isadora smiled at him and ran that same hand through his long hair. She kissed him, long, hard, and passionately. When it finally broke she rasped, “I’ve been waiting over a month to do that.”

Duncan chuckled as he pulled her nightclothes off of her, “I’d like to think that if you had kissed me like that while I was unconscious, I would’ve woken up sooner.”

Isadora straddled him and kissed a path down his muscular chest, “I’ll keep that in mind for next time. Make love to me, Duncan?”

“Gladly,” He wrapped one hand in her heavy hair and raked the blunted nails of his free hand down her back.

Isadora arched into him as she gasped. She returned the favor as she sat up, raking her nails down his chest. She chuckled as he groaned, “Don’t give out what you can’t take.”

“Woman,” Duncan growled as he ran his hands up and down the front of her, paying special attention to the gentle swell of her belly before going lower.

She arched her back, giving Duncan more access to her most intimate places. She used her nails on his hairy legs, and gasped for more. Isadora moaned with desire as she felt his hands splay over her belly on their way to her hips.

With a firm hold on Isadora’s hips, Duncan thrusted into her, “Is that the more you desire?”

“Maker, yes,” Isadora met his thrusts with her own. She bent forward, her hardened nipples scraping the hairs on Duncan’s chest. When he lifted his head, Isadora captured his lips in a soul searing kiss as they climaxed together. Isadora collapsed on him and groaned, “It’s been too long.”

Duncan’s warm chuckle vibrated his chest, “We’ve gone longer than a month.”

“Not since I left Denerim,” Isadora reminded him.

Duncan shook his head, “I still think it was foolish of you to give up your home to live in a tent to follow the Grey Wardens.”

“They needed me more than the people of Denerim did,” Isadora lightly kissed him, “And there’s a Commander of the Grey I can’t get enough of.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not a jealous man,” Duncan playfully growled.

“Don’t worry, he looks and acts like you,” Isadora teased.

“That narrows it down to Riordan and Blackwall,” Duncan smiled.

“Blackwall acts nothing like you,” Isadora laughed, “You have never lost that mischievous light.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m not lighthearted in the least.” Duncan said sternly.

“Mhmm. That’s why you saved Alistair from the Templars, chuckle at his horrible jokes, let Davos steal from you, and have the newest Warden develop a crush on you.” Isadora twirled a fingertip in his chest hair. She loved the contrast of the soft hair against hardened muscle.

“I do have to compete with you in some way. All of the Wardens are in love with you,” Duncan grinned.

“I never met Selene, so there’s one,” Isadora chuckled.

“If Alistair has told her about you, expect her to fall down at your feet,” Duncan shifted her off him so he could get up, “We need to get moving.”

Isadora nodded and got dressed, the only thing certain about their future was their deaths. She packed up what Duncan would allow her and fought him on not needing help to take down the tent, “I set this up by myself. I was pregnant and dying then.”

“Only because I was at Kinloch,” Duncan raised an eyebrow at her and continued dismantling the tent.

Isadora stopped loading things into the wagon and watched him. He was angry, at her, “Are you upset that I set up my own tent?”

“We had agreed you would sleep in mine until I returned,” Duncan tied the tent poles together for easy carrying and laid them in the wagon.

“The Templars seemed to have issue with my presence,” Isadora laid a hand on his arm to stop him, “I didn’t want the Wardens accused of harboring an apostate.”

“I should have informed them you were the cook or our healer,” Duncan chastised himself.

Isadora smiled wanly at him as her stomach started churning, “It worked out for the best. Give me a moment?”

Before Duncan could answer she ran behind some trees and retched. A few minutes later Isadora returned, he asked, “Ready?”

Isadora pulled up the hood of her cloak, hiding her face, “To Lothering.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completed this and edited chapters 1 and 2. Because I'm impatient (Sorry. I tend to binge read) I will be posting up chapters probably daily until it's all on ao3. Thank you so much for reading! NSFW smut.

_Duncan watched his new lover carefully. He had brought an injured Warden to her to heal just the injuries, and Isadora had stated, “If I don’t pull some of the taint out of her, she’ll die before her purpose is fulfilled.” _

_She set about to doing just that. Her magic glowed gold and then darkened to an oily red before she stopped. So far, she hadn’t used blood magic in the few months they had been intimate, not that it would bother him, but how was Isadora able to do this?_

_Isadora smiled at her patient, “Your wounds are healed.”_

_“Thank you,” The warden rasped and left._

_Duncan walked over to Isadora, “Do you use blood magic?”_

_“I’ve tried it, but I don’t like the way it makes me feel.” Isadora half smiled at him, “Why?”_

_“I’ve never met a mage that could pull the taint out of Wardens.” Duncan stroked her back as she cleaned the area where the newly healed warden had sat._

_“Your mother had to have told you stories of how Rivaini mages are,” Isadora turned to face him._

_“My mother?” Duncan was surprised, they hadn’t talked about families. And then he remembered how she hadn’t answered him about having the sight, “She may have told me some, but she died when I was young.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Isadora’s eyes filled with tears at the loss of life._

_“I don’t have the sight to tell me about you,” Duncan took hold of her hand._

_“What do you want to know?”_

_“Everything,” He kissed her passionately._

_ **_

Duncan felt Isadora slide something into his belt, and he glanced down at her before watching the horses trot along, “What are you doing?”

“Giving you my dagger,” Isadora leaned into him.

“Why?” Duncan was glad to have a weapon, but he didn’t want her to not have one.

“I don’t think I’m strong enough to wield it anymore. I still have the small one in my boot.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, “I’m glad you have more than your magic to defend you.”

“I did learn some things from you,” Isadora teased.

Duncan chuckled, “Good. Why are we going to Lothering first?”

“To get news of what we’ve missed. Alistair and Selene have been there recently, maybe we can leave a message there or wait for them?” Isadora gasped slightly as they went over a bump.

Duncan nodded. Her ideas made sense, “ I agree. Are you okay?”

“The bump in the road jarred me a little, but I’m fine now.” Isadora kissed him on his cheek.

He half smiled at the kiss, keeping his eyes on the road. Duncan’s thoughts turned to what they might find in Lothering. Could Alistair and Selene still be there? He highly doubted that any other Wardens survived, but he did, so maybe? Would Lothering be safe? Or would it be overrun with darkspawn by now?

Shaking himself of his dark thoughts, Duncan glanced down at the woman beside him. Even ill she was still beautiful. Duncan had figured that once he had accepted being a Warden, there would be no room in his life for more, but Isadora changed that long ago. He didn’t understand the love he felt for her, but it was nice to love someone separate from the Wardens.

As the ride went on Isadora’s grunts and groans of discomfort grew. Duncan knew she wouldn’t complain, when had she ever? If she wouldn’t say she needed a rest, he’d make her. He pulled off to the side of the road and drove the wagon behind a long abandoned lean-to.

As the wagon halted Isadora stirred, “What are we doing?”

“You need a break,” Duncan got off the wagon and reached up for her, ignoring his own aches.

“We need to get to Lothering,” Isadora protested, not moving.

Duncan waited, “We wouldn’t be able to make it today anyway. Even if you don’t think you need a break, you do. I’m sure the horses need water.”

He heard her mutter, “I never should’ve told you I was dying.”

Duncan waited until he was helping her out of the wagon to say, “Even if you hadn’t I still would’ve stopped as bumpy roads quite frequently upset pregnant people.”

“I was not upset-“ Isadora’s eyes grew wide as her hand flew to her mouth and she rushed to a tree behind him to retch.

Duncan watered the horses and gave them time to cool off. He also listened for Isadora. Her retching sounded painful, but he wanted to give her the space she needed. After several minutes of listening to her gag, Duncan went over to her. Hunkering down beside Isadora, he pulled out a small vial from within his glove. Handing the vial to her, he ordered, “Smell it.”

Isadora looked askance at him and rasped, “I don’t need smelling salts. I need my stomach to stop churning.”

“Humor me.” Duncan uncorked the vial and held it under her nose for a bit.

Isadora sat back on her knees, with her stomach settling, “What is that?”

Duncan chuckled, “Something I used quite frequently before I became a Warden.”

“You’ve used it before around me,” Isadora placed the scent. It smelled of honey and ginger.

Duncan only smiled as he tucked the recorked vial back into his glove, “I want you to rest for a few minutes.” He reached out a hand to help her up.

**

_Isadora rushed to pack up the items she sold. She never made any money from it, but it kept Templar suspicion off of her. That was the last thing on her mind, as tonight was her and Duncan’s seven year anniversary, and the third one they celebrated together. _

_As she finished packing up and was about to head home a Templar approached her, “Who are you?”_

_“I’m just a marketplace seller,” Isadora smiled sweetly at him._

_“I’ve heard rumors about you,” The Templar’s voice was muffled by his helmet._

_“Forgive me, I will try to be more respectful,” Please no, not tonight, Isadora begged the Maker._

_The Templar’s gloved hand shot out and wrapped around her throat, squeezing it, “I should kill you now for lying to the good people of Denerim, but I have no proof that you’re an apostate.”_

_Isadora’s eyes widened with fear and anger, but she wisely stayed silent. The Templar released her and she left, already making plans to never return. When Isadora entered her home she was surprised to find Duncan already there, “Am I late?”_

_Duncan chuckled and kissed her, “I’m early. I had a surprise for you.”_

_“Oh?” Isadora sat the satchels she was carrying down beside the door, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him for all she was worth. Maker, she loved this man._

_“I’ll take you to it after dinner. But first,” Duncan lifted her in his arms and carried her to her room._

_Isadora undressed quickly, but was surprised by a completely naked Duncan helping her. She murmured, “I wanted to help you undress.”_

_“Then you need to wear less layers,” Duncan murmured against her hair as he stroked her neck. Isadora gasped in pain as he touched one of the bruises. He frowned, “What’s this?”_

_“Someone was angry with me,” Isadora turned to face him as the last of her clothes fell away._

_“And they thought to choke you?” _

_She could see by the hard glint in his eyes that he was angry, “I’m different from most everyone in Denerim. Peopl don’t know what to make of me and that causes suspicion.”_

_“That doesn’t make it right,” Duncan growled._

_“No, it doesn’t, but after tomorrow it won’t matter,” Isadora half smiled at him._

_“What’s happening tomorrow?” Duncan ran his hands down her tan arms._

_“I hope to leave with you,” Isadora watched him closely. It was time to leave Denerim. If she couldn’t go with him, she would have to find somewhere else. But where?_

_“That’s not wise. You aren’t a Grey Warden. Plus, you have a life here,” Duncan moved away from her and ran a hand through his hair._

_“My time here is done. I can cook for the Wardens and heal their wounds. I could also extend their lives a little.” Isadora didn’t want to sound hopeful, but she was. She’d never burden him with saying this out loud, but she missed Duncan when he was gone. There were times that he was gone for months, and as secret as their relationship was, Isadora wasn’t sure she would hear if something happened to him._

_“Isadora, what happened?” Duncan turned to face her, his expression unreadable._

_“I’m what the Chantry calls an apostate mage, what do you think happened?” Isadora sighed in frustration, “Honestly, I’m surprised I was able to stay hidden for so long. Usually, the Templars are suspicious of me rather quickly.”_

_Duncan nodded, acknowledging the truth of what she was saying, “I can’t promise you more time because you travel with us. It is something I will have to discuss with the other Wardens.”_

_“I don’t expect our arrangement to change just because I’m traveling with you. It would be best if I set up my tent away from the main Warden camp anyway.” Isadora reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She loved the feel of his dark hair, “No matter what decision is made, I leave tomorrow.”_

_“Then we should make the most of tonight,” Duncan kissed her hand and tugged on it to get her to follow him, “I think it’s best if I give you your gift now.”_

_Isadora smiled and followed him, “When have I ever asked for a gift?”_

_Duncan smiled, “Your last vision saved a lot of lives. We thought you deserved a gift.”_

_“We?” Isadora raised an eyebrow at him. _

_Duncan chuckled, “I told the other Wardens I had a friend who warned me.”_

_“It’s always amazed me how accepting Wardens are,” Isadora followed him to the back of her home. Duncan pulled aside a curtain and she gasped when she saw the wagon through the window. She kissed him, “And I’m the one with the sight.”_

_“The intention was to help you pack up faster or sell more things,” Duncan raised an eyebrow at her._

_“I love it,” Isadora led him back to her bedroom and they didn’t get to eat dinner until much later._

_ **_

Isadora laid as still as possible, hoping the stinging pain that had woken her would go away. She needed to be able to move as they would reach Lothering by midday. They had already taken an extra day and Isadora had fought Duncan on it. The last thing she wanted was to be a burden on her lover.

For once her stomach wasn’t upset. Isadora rested a hand on the extra roundness of her belly and caressed it. She hoped she’d be able to hold her baby at least once. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of someone else raising her baby, but there was nothing she could do.

Her feet felt hot and cold at the same time. The pain was leaving her feet and going up her legs. If she didn’t move, Isadora feared that she would lose feeling in them. She softly groaned as she sat up. Isadora gingerly moved off of the cot, hoping she wouldn’t wake Duncan. She wondered how much longer she would be able to walk without assistance.

She continued to stroke her belly as she slowly paced. Isadora wondered about the little one growing inside her. Would they have Duncan’s dark eyes or her grey ones? Tall and muscular like their father? Or softer like her? Somewhere in between?

Isadora gasped as a vision of Alistair and Selene meeting a Lay Sister, a qunari, and leaving Lothering played in front of her eyes. And then the vision changed to darkspawn overrunning the small town.

Isadora fell to her knees and gagged. Her morning sickness was always worse after having visions. She reached up and gripped Duncan’s arm, rasping, “Duncan, we need to go.”

“Isadora?” Duncan was beside her and alert as if he had already been awake.

She wanted to chuckle at how he could go from deeply sleeping to wide awake in the blink of an eye, but that wasn’t possible, “Lothering will be overrun tomorrow. We need to go.”

Duncan nodded and helped her up. He quickly got dressed and saw how slowly Isadora was moving despite her dire warning, “This wasn’t just the sight and morning sickness?”

He had phrased it as a question, but Isadora knew it for the statement it was. She shook her head, “No, I was already awake from the wasting sickness before I had my visions.”

“Visions?” Duncan helped her get dressed.

“The first one was of Alistair and Selene meeting a Qunari and Lay Sister, then they left Lothering. The next was the town being overrun by darkspawn.” Isadora wrapped her arms around her middle.

Duncan’s expression was grim as he quickly packed, “I dreamt of the Archdemon. If the town is going to be overrun, there’s not going to be anyone to get a message to them.”

“No, but maybe someone there would know where they planned to go next.” Isadora hoped and started hastily packing too.

Duncan stopped what he was doing and grabbed her hands, “Stop. Grab pillows and blankets to make it a more comfortable journey for you, and then wait for me in the wagon.”

“Duncan,” Isadora started to protest.

“I can get everything packed faster without worrying that you need to stop.”

Duncan’s words sounded harsh, but Isadora understood. After all, he was right. As often as her sight had told her to move or prepare for hardship, it was silent on when she would have an attack from what was killing her or have morning sickness. She put on her cloak, gathered up a couple pillows and blankets, and went out to the wagon to wait for Duncan.

Isadora settled herself on the front bench, that way Duncan could load the back without worry. She was amazed that he had everything loaded and the horses ready in under an hour. When he sat beside her she murmured, “That is a skill only brought about by extreme necessity.”

She felt him kiss the top of her head and the grim set to his jaw told her that she would not be getting a response. Isadora laid her head on Duncan’s shoulder, a hand on her belly, and the other holding on to the seat as the horses pulled out at a trot. They arrived in Lothering just after sunrise.

Isadora waited for Duncan to help her down, missing breakfast only made her morning sickness worse, and her feet had that annoying sleep tingle. She looked around at how calm everyone in town was being, but still sensed a darkness that had nothing to do with the Blight, “Duncan, there’s something wrong here.”

“What do you mean?” Duncan kept a hand at her back. Isadora still looked unsteady.

“I don’t know. Things are almost too calm,” Isadora shuddered and whispered, “Don’t let anyone know you’re a Grey Warden.”

“How am I to warn them if I can’t tell who’s in charge of the evacuation who I am?” Duncan whispered back.

“I don’t know. Let’s start at the tavern. We can use the excuse that I was too ill to eat breakfast before we set out,” Isadora kept looking about her. Her eyes never rested on one thing too long. She asked herself, “Where are the soldiers?”

Duncan shrugged, “Lothering didn’t send anyone to Ostagar.”

As they were about to walk into the tavern Isadora heard two people talking. She quickly kissed Duncan so she could overhear the conversation. They talked of a mage and a Templar going to see Arl Eamon. When she ended the kiss, Isadora smirked at her lover, “Forgive me, I was so overcome with passion for you, I just had to kiss you, my love.”

One of the people Isadora was eavesdropping on chuckled and asked, “Newly married?”

Duncan smiled and quickly answered, “We’re on our honeymoon.”

The other person laughed, “Good to know that love is still being celebrated in these dark times.”

“Oh, it is,” Isadora smiled as she and Duncan went into the tavern.

She let Duncan talk to the barkeep as she tried to find a table to sit at. Isadora looked at the stairs and dreaded going up them, but there wasn’t any where to sit on the first floor. Holding onto the railing, Isadora took the stairs one at a time. By the time she reached the top, her legs were burning and felt heavy. Thankfully, there was an empty table right near them.

They should be able to hear most of the conversations from there. Isadora smiled wanly when Duncan joined her. She looked at the watery soup set in front of her and almost gagged, “I’m not going to be able to do anything with that.”

“The only other option was bread,” Duncan moved the offending liquid out of the way and sat the barely half loaf down on the table. As he sat down across from her, Duncan took hold of her hand, “It seems the Templars are in charge of getting everyone to safety here.”

“What?” Isadora was just about to put a piece of bread in her mouth. When the shock of Duncan’s news wore off, she said, “That’s not nearly enough to move a whole town that is filled with people that have lost their homes.”

“I agree. But the Bann here is loyal to Loghain and jumps with everything when called,” Duncan watched her eat and half smiled.

“Stupid, foolish-“ Isadora sighed, there was no use in yelling at people that couldn’t hear her, and continued eating, “I don’t understand why you would abandon people you swore to protect.”

“You’ve been around Grey Wardens too long,” Duncan’s thumb made little circles on the hand he was holding.

“I’ve been around you too long,” Isadora chuckled and then sobered as she pushed the half eaten loaf of bread away, “How do we help them?”

“We go to the Chantry and talk to the Revered Mother and Ser Bryant,” Duncan said.

“And tell them what?” Isadora was about to continue when they heard someone shouting about Grey Wardens being wanted for killing the King. Her eyes widened as she looked at her lover, “They didn’t.”

Duncan tensed, “Of course we didn’t.”

“Not that. Putting a bounty on any Warden’s head? That’s- do they want Fereldan to die?” Isadora knew she wouldn’t get an answer. She also could see the anger boiling beneath Duncan’s skin, “Duncan, we’ll get to Alistair and Selene.”

Duncan nodded, once, “Are you done?”

Isadora nodded, stood, and wobbled. She held onto the back of the chair for support. She felt Duncan’s arm go around her waist and leaned into him for support, “My legs have been bothering me today.”

“Can you make it down the stairs?” Duncan whispered in her ear.

“I think so? At least the stairs have a railing.” Isadora looked up at him and saw the worry in his dark eyes, “I’m okay, I just need to take things slow.”

And slow was exactly what they did, at least until they were out of the tavern. Isadora stumbled and Duncan picked her up and carried her to the great approval of the people standing around them. Duncan smiled and said loudly, “We don’t have a threshold yet, so the Chantry one will have to do.”

“You shouldn’t be doing this,” Isadora murmured as her cheeks cooled, “You’re still weak.”

“Isadora, I can carry you from the tavern to the Chantry without any ill effects,” Duncan murmured and kissed her.

“I wasn’t able to get the taint in you back to what it was before the battle. Duncan, please don’t harm yourself further for me?” Isadora pleaded with him.

Duncan shook his head, denying her, “I am not being harmed by carrying you. You need to conserve your strength for our little one growing inside you.”

Isadora’s eyes filled with tears, “But-“

“No buts. I will care for the woman I love and do my duty.” Duncan carried her to a bench in the Chantry and sat her upon it.

Isadora whispered, “Ser Bryant comes this way.”

Duncan straightened to greet the Templar, “Good day.”

“I wish we could offer you and your wife a place to stay, but we are due to evacuate in three days,” Ser Bryant shook Duncan’s hand.

Isadora smirked at being called Duncan’s wife, but remained quiet. She was unsure of what kind of Templar he was, and did not wish to draw more attention to herself.

“We’re just passing through. My wife is with child and was too ill to eat breakfast before we traveled this morning,” Duncan gently squeezed her shoulder.

Isadora reached up and covered her hand with his as Ser Bryant smiled, “Congratulations, may everything go easily for you.” He lowered his voice and almost whispered, “Be careful which Templars you have her around. They would not look kindly on her.”

“I appreciate the warning,” Duncan met Ser Bryant’s same hushed tones, “My wife and I have seen the Blight headed this way. You have the day to get everyone to safety.”

Isadora warily watched another Templar watching her. When he started to make his way over to them, she stood, deciding it was best to heed Ser Bryant’s warning, “Thank you for the rest, my love. But I think I should wait in our wagon.”

Isadora kept glancing behind her and Duncan saw who she was looking at, “Of course. I’ll meet you there shortly.”

Ser Bryant wasn’t pleased by what he was hearing, “You would leave your wife defenseless?”

“Better that than me having to defend myself in a Chantry,” Isadora murmured as she stared at the Templar that was now glaring at her.

“Ser, she’s an apostate,” he almost drew his sword.

“Not now, Lyon. We need to get these people evacuated today. The sick, infirm, children, and families first.” Ser Bryant snapped at the other Templar.

Isadora stood close to Duncan as the new Templar continued to glare at her. Duncan put a protective arm around her and asked, “Is there anything we can do to help with the evacuation efforts?”

“Lyon, I told you what you needed to do.” Ser Bryant again snapped at the Templar staring at Isadora. He waited until Lyon left to answer Duncan, “I thank you for the news and the offer of help, but I think you and your wife should get out of here.”

Isadora knew Duncan struggled internally with staying to fight the blight and self preservation. She whispered, “There isn’t a person alive that can take on the Blight by themselves.”

Ser Bryant apologized and ran to tell the Revered Mother that they needed to evacuate immediately. Duncan turned his attention to Isadora, “There has to be something we can do to help them get away.”

“We can inform those we come to as we head back to our wagon and help them get on their way?” Isadora suggested.

“It won’t be enough,” Guilt was laid bare in his voice as they left the Chantry.

Isadora stopped him wth a hand on his chest, “This isn’t your fault. You did all you could. Loghain and the Arl abandoned these people. You nearly died protecting them.”

Duncan gave a stiff nod and every few minutes informed those they came across that they needed to get out now if they wanted any hope of survival. He also helped them pack essentials. Isadora healed bruises and cuts so the people of Lothering and its refugees could move faster. By the time they reached their wagon, it was nearly dusk and she was utterly exhausted.

Duncan helped her up into the wagon and put the horses in motion before saying, “I’m going to drive through the night. Try to sleep.”

Isadora rested her head on his lap and was asleep in minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. I should probably put that in the over all tags.

_Duncan moved through the camp after coming off first watch. Tonight was the first night Isadora camped with the Wardens and he wanted to make sure no one was bothering her. The Fereldan Wardens were a small group, as they had been banished from Fereldan for centuries, but the Wardens took all kinds of people from the most valiant to even those that murdered._

_He doubted any of the Wardens would approach Isadora as he made it clear she was here to aid them should they need it and nothing more. It also wasn’t that he didn’t think Isadora couldn’t defend herself if attacked, but he had felt overprotective of her since she told him of the incident with the Templar. _

_The ways of the Templars weren’t a mystery to him, but how anyone could look at Isadora and think she meant to harm someone was beyond him. Or that anyone wanted to harm her. She was tall, with curves he loved to run his hands over, and she had this peace about her that made a person feel loved and accepted. _

_Her grey eyes showed heartbreak from the past. Duncan knew that someday she would tell him about it. He wasn’t going to press her on it. They all had things in their past that had broken them in some way. _

_Standing in front of her tent, Duncan softly called out, “Isadora, are you awake?”_

_The tent flap opened and she stood there, using magic for light and beamed at him, “I’m glad you’re here.”_

_Duncan followed her in, it looked like she was mixing potions, “What are you doing?”_

_“It’s something I learned in Rivain. Certain smells can bring peace or improve the mood of another. I thought it would be a nice thank you to the Wardens for the wagon and for letting me camp with them.” Isadora put corks in each of the thirty or so vials._

_He chuckled as she imbued each with a little magic, “They said your meal tonight was the best they had in months. I doubt this is needed.”_

_Isadora kissed him, “Wardens deserve to have nice things too. I’d be willing to argue that they should have more nice things considering how much they sacrifice.”_

_Duncan shook his head at her as she put the vials in a safe place, ready to be handed out tomorrow, “Most people don’t think like you do.”_

_“I don’t want to believe that. I want to believe that most people are good and kind, they just don’t know how to show it,” Isadora took hold of his hands and asked, “Can you stay?”_

_Duncan nodded and kissed her, slowly parting her robe. He chuckled at her gasp that said he was being unfair, “I’m not removing my hands from you. You will have to undress me.”_

_Her eyes flashed with desire as her fingers untied and removed his spaulders. She untied the straps for his chest plate. Isadora said huskily, “If you want this off you’re going to have to remove your hands.”_

_Duncan laughed softly, gently squeezing her waist before holding his hands up, “And here I was hoping for you to use your magic.”_

_Isadora kissed him hard, before returning to take off his armor, “That’s not in my skill set.”_

_“Of course it isn’t,” Duncan teased as he pulled of his shirt. Now armorless he quickly removed his pants and grabbed Isadora by the waist. Lifting her up on the cot, he covered her with his body, and noticed that she still had her silken robe on, “So anxious to undress me that you forgot to undress yourself.”_

_“I thought that was your job,” Isadora arched into him._

_Duncan grinned and tugged at the silken belt. It easily came apart and pushed the opening of her robe wider, fully exposing the front of her, “Maker, you are beautiful.”_

_Isadora ran her fingers through his hair, loosing it from the tight ponytail it was in. She gasped as he kissed a path down between her breasts and over her abdomen. His hair caressing her heated skin._

_Duncan squeezed her hips before moving his hands up her waist, gently tugging on Isadora’s rapidly hardening nipples, and trailing his fingers down her arms. He twined his fingers in hers and held them above their heads. With a passionate kiss to capture her soft moan of pleasure, Duncan parted her legs with his knee._

_Passion for the woman underneath him coursed heavily through him. Duncan wondered if he would ever have enough of her. Somehow, he doubted it. As he thrusted deeply into her, he let himself hold onto the fantasy that in another life he would be married to the woman crying out his name with her climax. _

_She clenched around him and he met her in the throes of passion. As the after effects of their lovemaking left him, he wrapped his arms around an almost sleeping Isadora and murmured, “I would be lost without you.”_

_ **_

Duncan watched the rain streak the sides of their tent for the third day in a row. When they had left Lothering he had driven all night and the majority of the next day to get as far as possible from the Blight. It went against everything in him as he should be running toward it. Isadora was right, he couldn’t take on the Blight single handed. Even if he was Fereldan’s Grey Warden Commander.

He found it utterly ridiculous that anyone would believe the Wardens had betrayed King Cailan. Duncan also worried for Alistair and Selene, with bounties on any Grey Warden, their lives were in even more danger. And there was no way to get word to them that he was alive.

If Duncan was a mage he could access the Fade and maybe get a message to Alistair that way. He had considered asking Isadora to do so, but Alistair had only met her once, and Duncan had never told Alistair how important Isadora was to him. So, he doubted that Alistair would believe any message from Isadora, much less one saying that he was alive. Duncan simply couldn’t put the young man through that kind of torment.

Turning away from the persistent downpour, he watched his lover sleep. Isadora had pushed herself too hard in Lothering, and she was now paying the price for it. It seemed like the wasting disease was moving faster within her than it would someone else, and he wondered if that had to do with her being pregnant or because she had fought the disease for many years. Maybe it was both.

Isadora hadn’t been able to stand at all after he stopped far enough away from Lothering to give them a bit of a break before they had to move again. Her morning sickness seemed to be worse too, and Duncan wondered if it was morning sickness. He suspected that it was part of the wasting disease, but because she was with child it hid as a severe version of morning sickness.

No matter what, once the sun was up they would have to move, rain or not. The darkspawn didn’t stop because of the rain and he could feel them getting closer. It used to be more of a tingling sense, but now it was a persistent ache and getting worse.

“Duncan?” Isadora murmured.

“Yes, love?” Duncan sat beside her. His worry for her evident, he wasn’t used to her being weak.

She took hold of his hand and placed it over the growing area of her belly, and whispered, “Do you feel it?”

Duncan waited, he didn’t feel anything except that there was an increase to the roundness there, “If memory serves, I don’t think I’m supposed to be able to feel anything yet.”

Isadora sighed, “I guess not.”

Duncan kept his hand where she placed and bent to kiss her, “How are you feeling?”

“Right now, just tired,” Isadora guessed, “We need to move?”

“We do. It’s about an hour to sunrise. It’s still raining so I want you to stay in the tent until I take it down.” Duncan helped her sit.

“How long until Redcliffe?” Isadora gingerly got off the cot, keeping the thick blanket wrapped around her.

“If the rain lets up, a day. If not, it may take two and a half.” Duncan saw her shiver. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, “You’re cold?”

“I am,” she opened up one of her satchels that had large vials in it and pulled out two, “These are the last two I have. When we get to Redcliffe, I’ll have to make more, but these and a bit of my magic, we should be able to treat our cloaks for the rain.”

“Are you sure you feel well enough to use your magic?” Duncan could still feel her shivering underneath the blanket.

“I don’t have a choice. If we stay here, we die.”

Duncan kissed her, “You can feel them too?”

“I can see them in my dreams. It feels like my visions.” Isadora shuddered with nothing that had to do with feeling cold.

Duncan nodded. Many times her dreams were warnings of things to come. He handed her some bread and a canteen of water, “Eat. Then do what you can for the cloaks. I do not want you overdoing it.”

Isadora nodded and swallowed a small bite of bread, “Duncan, you need to eat too.”

He tore off a hunk of bread and made quick work of it. Then he turned to packing everything. Duncan kept the cot up for Isadora to sit on if she needed it. Honestly, he wished she would sit while she worked on the cloaks.

Duncan left the tent to load the things he packed, when he came back in he found Isadora on her knees and gagging. He crouched beside her and uncorked the vial he kept hidden in his glove, “Here.”

Isadora took a deep breath of the scent and breathed out in relief, “Thank you. I was not expecting any of that.”

“What happened?” Duncan corked the item and helped Isadora to her feet.

“I had our cloaks spread out and I suddenly felt very weak. Then the nausea hit and I dropped,” Isadora leaned in to him.

“When we get to Redcliffe, I want you to see a healer.” Duncan ordered.

“There isn’t going to be anything they can do for me,” Isadora protested as she dumped the remaining two vials of oils she had and used her magic to extend the oils over the outside of the cloaks. When she was finished she sagged against Duncan.

“Maybe not, but it’s at least worth asking,” Duncan watched Isadora slowly move away from him. The fact that she wasn’t fighting him worried him even more. He saw her hand caress the spot where she was beginning to show and asked, “Is something wrong?”

Isadora used a finger to wipe away a tear that escaped, “I’m afraid that the pain I’m in will hinder the baby.”

Duncan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding his lover as she quietly cried, “We’ll have a healer in Redcliffe make sure the baby is growing as it should, and maybe they will know of something to ease your pain.”

“Are you trying to say that I don’t know all?” Isadora teased through her tears.

“You would be the first to admit it,” Duncan gently kissed her. After the kiss ended, he said, “I’m going to take the cot now. I’ll be back to help you into the wagon.”

Isadora nodded and dressed herself as Duncan took apart the cot for travel and packed it into the wagon. When he came back he saw that she still had the blanket wrapped around her underneath her cloak. Duncan put his arm around her waist and led her to the wagon. Supporting Isadora as she got in. When she was settled, he said, “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

True to his word, Duncan was beside her in minutes, he lightly tapped the reins to get the horses to move and they were off to Redcliffe.

**

_Isadora smiled at the woman in front of her. It was rare that she would get pregnant people to come see her, but this one had for four years now. She wondered why the blonde woman sought her out, but Isadora would never ask. Instead, Isadora calmed her fears, “Everything looks as though it should.”_

_“But, the morning sickness is evening sickness, and I need to be able to put my children to bed,” She whined. “All of my other pregnancies I was ill in the morning and it lasted a couple weeks. This has gone on for months!”_

_Isadora chuckled softly, “You know every pregnancy is different. Ginger and honey should help.”_

_“I’ve tried that! It just makes it worse!” She wailed._

_Isadora stroked the woman’s back in an attempt to get her to calm down, but there was a knock at the door, “I have to see who that is, Tana. I’ll be right back.”_

_Tana nodded, still crying. Isadora spared her patient a sympathetic smile and went to the door. She opened it to see Duncan standing there and smiled, “I didn’t think I’d see you for another sennight.”_

_“We were able to finish early. How are you?” Duncan followed her in, closing the door after him._

_“I’m well. Tana’s here. I need to get her to calm down before she leaves,” Isadora desperately wanted to kiss her lover._

_“What’s bothering her?”_

_“Her morning sickness is taking place in the evening,” Isadora chuckled softly._

_“Why would that be an issue?” Duncan was confused._

_“She has at least three other children I’ve helped her birth. All three are under the age of five and she needs to be able to put them to bed,” Isadora explained as she went back to Tana. “Is there a way you can rest in the afternoon to not make the sickness so severe?”_

_“Who would I ask?” Tana asked._

_“Family? Friends? Someone from the Chantry?”_

_“Would you be willing to help me?” Tana’s green eyes got big and filled with hope._

_“I’m sorry, Tana, I can’t. I have other people to see during that time.” Isadora smiled sympathetically at the woman._

_Tana’s eyes filled with tears and she murmured, “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”_

_Duncan glanced at Isadora with a question in his eyes. She smiled and nodded, Isadora had a feeling that her lover was going to find a way to help Tana. Isadora watched as Duncan approached her patient. He murmured, “My name is Duncan. I’m one of Isadora’s friends. I think I may know of something that can help you. Would you like to try it?”_

_Tana’s sigh shuddered through her, “I will try anything. My lover can’t be with me right now.”_

_Duncan nodded in understanding, but stared at Isadora, “Many of us have things that pull us away from those we care deeply for.”_

_Isadora shook her head at him. She knew that mischievous twinkle well. She bit back a chuckle as her lover smirked and turned his attention to Tana. Duncan handed her a small vial, “When you start to feel ill, uncork this and inhale the scent. It should help.”_

_Tana didn’t wait. She uncorked the vial and sniffed at it. Her smile was wide as she thanked Duncan profusely and left. _

_Raising her eyebrow at her lover, Isadora asked, “I hope that wasn’t important.”_

_Duncan chuckled softly, “I know where to get more.”_

_“Are you going to tell me what this mystery item is?” Isadora walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_“Are you telling me Isadora of Rivain, seer and healer extraordinaire, doesn’t know everything?” Duncan teased as his arms circled her waist._

_“Those are your words. I have never uttered or thought such,” Isadora kissed him and pulled back, “It must be a Grey Warden secret. And you have been sworn to kill anyone that asks of it.”_

_Duncan laughed, “No, but I did make an oath to make love to anyone that asks about the secret vial.”_

_“Are you saying I have competition?” Isadora bit her lip to keep from smiling._

_“You’re the only one that’s ever asked,” Duncan kissed her passionately, “Let’s just say it was something that aided me with some after affects of becoming a Warden.”_

_“Tease,” Isadora ran her fingers through his hair, freeing it from the tight ponytail._

_“Why do you always take my hair down?” Duncan picked her up and carried her to bed._

_“Because it frees you,” Isadora gasped lightly as he covered her body with his._

_ **_

Isadora leaned against Duncan. She couldn’t believe how sore she still felt. Six months ago, she would have been barely affected by what she did in Lothering. Living with the wasting disease for so long, Isadora thought that maybe it wasn’t as bad as everyone made it out to be, but that changed as soon as she started getting ill from being pregnant.

For some reason it really ramped up with morning sickness, although that was when they started getting reports of darkspawn being seen in Kocari Wilds. Isadora gasped, which immediately had Duncan asking, “Are you in pain?”

“I’m sorry, love. I had a revelation of sorts,” Isadora smiled as she felt the baby move and forgot that she was talking.

“Isadora,” Duncan glanced at her when she didn’t continue.

“Yes, Duncan?” Isadora looked up at him, tracing the movement with her finger.

“You were saying that you had a revelation of sorts?” Duncan cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Was I?” Isadora thought back, “Oh! Oh, dear-“ she shook her head to not go off on a tangent, “I was thinking that the wasting sickness didn’t really start affecting me until I quickened with child, but at the same time, we started getting reports of darkspawn activity.”

“What are you saying?” Duncan was his stoic self.

Isadora shook her head at him, the Warden Commander was back, “I’m saying the Blight may be making the wasting sickness worse.”

“If you had told me when it first happened you could’ve joined the Wardens. Now-“ Duncan trailed off.

The edge to his tone was hard. He was angry, “Duncan, stop the horses for a moment.”

“Why?” And just like that he was worried again.

Isadora fought the urge to laugh at the absurdity of how quickly her stoic lover changed emotions. Instead, she said, “I need your full attention for what I’m going to say next.”

Duncan had the horses halt and his brown eyes met her grey ones, waiting patiently. Maker, she loved him. Isadora took his hands in hers, “The first vision I had of my death was me participating in The Joining. I drank darkspawn blood out of a chalice, almost immediately I started choking and then my heart stopped. That vision came to me the night before that Grey Warden attacked me.”

Isadora’s eyes filled with tears, “I didn’t want to die, Duncan. I knew we would have something special if I could live to see it.”

Duncan cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t have wanted that.”

“But duty and sacrifice come first,” She smiled sadly at him, “We still have several months together. Let’s try to enjoy them?”

Duncan kissed her before he tapped the reins so the horses would trot again, “It’s not like you to lose your train of thought.”

Isadora glanced at him, confused, “What are you talking about?”

“A couple minutes ago I had to remind you that you were talking.”

“Oh! The baby moved and I got distracted,” Isadora grinned.

“Isadora,” Duncan warned.

She chuckled, “That is a perfectly normal thing for people who are with child to do.”

“They just stop talking?” Duncan didn’t like that at all.

“They’re easily distracted. Frequently forget things,” Isadora kissed his cheek, “It’s only going to get worse.”

“Maker’s breath!” Duncan cursed.

“Duncan!” Isadora laughed. Duncan almost never swore. In fact, she was certain that she could count on one hand the amount of times he swore in front of her in the years they’ve been together.

He chuckled, “I’ve gotten used to you remembering everything. And when you didn’t, your sight would aid you.”

“Being with child doesn’t only affect a growing belly.” Isadora rested her head on his shoulder and her stomach growled, “How much longer until Redcliffe?”

“About an hour. Is there something you need?”

“I’m getting hungry,” Isadora hoped she could last the hour without getting ill.

Duncan reached behind him and pulled out a stale loaf of bread. He tried to hand it to her but Isadora refused, “If I eat while we’re moving, I’ll definitely be sick.”

“Then I’ll stop.” Duncan started to tug on the reins.

Isadora stopped him, “I would still need time for what I ate to settle. I want to wait until we’re in Redcliffe.”

“If you’re sure,” Duncan didn’t sound like he was certain.

“I am,” Isadora hoped the hour would pass swiftly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Duncan smiled at the woman riding beside him. He was duty bound to the Wardens, and going to Redcliffe was part of that duty, but he wanted to dally a bit with Isadora. A mischievous smirk played with his lips as he shouted, “Want to race?”_

_Isadora laughed and responded by tapping her horse to a gallop. Duncan shouted as he also got his horse to gallop, “You could’ve said go first!”_

_“Where would the fun be in that?” Isadora called back._

_He quickly caught up with her, but instead of pulling ahead, Duncan halted both horses. When Isadora looked at him, her mouth parted, breathless with exertion, Duncan growled. His lips met hers quickly, and as the kiss deepened, the rush of passion flowed through them, mixing with the exhilaration of their race._

_Isadora pulled back first, “We haven’t tried sex on a horse yet.”_

_Duncan laughed, “We best not try it at all.”_

_“Are you sure? Maybe you could learn a few training exercises from it,” Isadora smirked._

_“Don’t tempt me, woman,” Duncan growled._

_He watched her smile fade as she glanced ahead. Isadora murmured, “I think our play is at an end.”_

_Duncan looked in the same direction that his lover was looking to see Warden-Constable Blackwall and Riordan standing at entrance to Redcliffe. Blackwall, big and burly as he was, had his arms crossed. Years had passed since he saw either one. He looked to where Isadora had been riding beside him a moment before, but she had dropped back and was quickly finding another path into Redcliffe._

_Halting his horse in front of his fellow Wardens, Duncan dismounted, “What happened?”_

_Blackwall nodded, turned on his heel like he expected Duncan to follow. Duncan quirked an eyebrow at Riordan, who blushed, “Weisshaupt wants to make sure you have everything you need to recruit. Who were you riding with?”_

_Duncan walked alongside his friend. They had joined the Wardens together, but he knew the reason they were here was to check on how recruiting was going. Not the other way around, “She was a friend.”_

_“What kind of friend?” Riordan cocked an eyebrow._

_“A friend that has helped the Wardens rebuild in Fereldan.” Duncan glanced behind him. It was almost like Isadora could disappear in the blink of an eye._

_“How does she do that?” Riordan pried._

_“Riordan, would you tell your friend’s secrets?” Duncan hoped his tone was mild enough that it didn’t give away that he and Isadora were more than friends. He wanted a swift end to this questioning._

_Riordan chuckled, “No, I wouldn’t. Keep your secret friendships, Duncan.”_

_“Thank you. Why are you really here?” Duncan asked as Blackwall finally stopped and turned to face them. Blackwall could intimidate with a glance, but Duncan had also witnessed the man turn into a gentle giant because of dogs, cats, children, a pretty flower, women, men. All the more reason to keep Isadora away from him._

_“We’re looking for someone,” Blackwall’s voice was gruff._

_Duncan could almost hear Isadora’s husky laughter at Blackwall’s short answer. He resisted the urge to snark at his old friends and fellow Grey Wardens, “I haven’t heard of any Wardens deserting.”_

_“This person isn’t a Warden. She was attacked by darkspawn a few weeks ago and I worry for her safety,” Blackwall stared intently at Duncan._

_“Her name is Minaeve and she is… a friend, “Riordan blushed._

_“We followed her to Redcliffe, but she’s either hiding at the castle or she’s moved on,” Blackwall informed him._

_Duncan nodded, “Arl Eamon usually welcomes Grey Wardens. In fact, I’m here to meet with him.”_

_“Apparently, his wife is heavy with child and is having a rough time of it,” Riordan smirked._

_Duncan shook his head at his old friend, “If you could you’d sire a child in every town you came to.”_

_Riordan chuckled but didn’t respond. Blackwall growled, “It is imperative that we find Minaeve as soon as possible.”_

_“What does she look like?” Duncan stopped smiling and turned to the serious matter at hand._

_“She’s an elf, with white blonde hair,” Riordan remarked._

_“She may be blending in with the servants there,” Duncan turned on his heel to leave, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll have news for you shortly.”_

_Duncan made his way to Redcliffe Castle. He wondered what was so special about this Minaeve that both Blackwall and Riordan searched for her. It was entirely likely he would never find out. Just like he hoped they would never find out about Isadora._

_He would never burden her with his words of love. But he loved her. Duncan shrugged, maybe in the Beyond he would have time to flirt with her properly and use pretty words of love. In this life, duty to the Wardens came first._

_Walking into the castle Duncan saw the servants scurrying about more than they usually did and made haste to the main hall where he hoped to find Eamon. What Duncan walked in on surprised him, and he was a hard man to surprise._

_“Eamon, why must you insist on keeping in touch with that boy when I am going to be giving birth to our child any day now?” Isolde scolded her husband._

_“Isolde, Alistair doesn’t have anyone else in his life.” Eamon’s tone was calm, but it also stated that he would not argue further about this._

_“They will continue to say he is your heir if you insist on this! Do you care nothing for our coming child?” Isolde almost vibrated with anger._

_“You know that isn’t true.” Eamon glanced Duncan’s way and a brief smile of relief was offered to Duncan, “We will continue this discussion later as we have a guest.”_

_Isolde turned to face Duncan and he gently smiled at her. Isolde huffed, “I am tired. I am going to retire to my chambers.”_

_Eamon gently kissed her cheek and as she walked by Duncan, he murmured, “My lady.” Duncan waited until the door closed behind Isolde to ask, “Trouble?”_

_Eamon chuckled, “She is at the point that she could give birth on the morrow. It hasn’t been easy for her.”_

_Duncan nodded and clasped Eamon’s hand, “It’s good to see you, my friend.”_

_“It’s good to be seen, but you never come just to visit, Duncan,” Eamon smiled knowingly._

_Duncan chuckled, “True. I have two matters to discuss with you. One I found out about on my way here.”_

_Eamon cocked an eyebrow at him, “They wouldn’t have anything to do with the woman my soldiers saw you riding with?”_

_“No, she is only a friend.” Duncan smiled politely. Was he really that obvious?_

_Eamon hid a smirk and wisely dropped the subject, “What issues do you have, Duncan?”_

_“I was wondering if you hired an elf recently. Her name is Minaeve and she has white blonde hair.” Duncan paused, “I was also wondering how Alistair was doing?”_

_“Isolde hired someone fitting that description a sennight ago.” Eamon briefly looked away from Duncan and cleared his throat, “I had to send Alistair to the Chantry.”_

_He had dreaded this happening, “Why?”_

_“Isolde was deeply concerned about the rumors saying he was my child, and with the issues she’s been having, she said it would be better for everyone if Alistair could live elsewhere,” Eamon’s eyes were downcast._

_“He will be training to become a Templar?” Duncan hoped the boy would throw himself into the training instead of do something detrimental with the feelings of abandonment._

_“He will. I didn’t want to, Duncan. Alistair is a good boy, if rambunctious,” Eamon finally looked Duncan in the eye._

_“I understand. A couple Grey Wardens are looking for this Minaeve. They didn’t want to upset Isolde by showing up unannounced. Can I tell them that they will be received so they can continue their search?” Duncan was suddenly anxious to be away from Redcliffe. He always delighted in hearing of the boy’s antics._

_“Duncan, you know all Wardens are welcome here.” Eamon smiled at him._

_“Thank you. I must be getting back,” Duncan clasped Eamon’s hand and left._

_Before searching for Isadora, he informed Blackwall and Riordan that they could go to the castle and continue their search. He wondered where he should look first? Lake Calenhad? Or the waterfall?_

_Duncan decided to start with the waterfall. And there she was, wearing a vibrant green dress, standing on the bridge over the small waterfall. To his mind, it looked like Isadora was searching it for answers. He intentionally scraped his boots along the dirt path so he wouldn’t startle her, “You’re deep in thought.”_

_Isadora smiled sadly at him, “Forgive me. There was a little boy here on a visit. He was incredibly sad. When I asked him why, he said that they had sent his friend away.”_

_Duncan closed his eyes. He knew exactly who this friend was. Isadora continued, “He looked up at me with these sad brown eyes, and I asked if he was sure. His response was certain, the queen didn’t like his friend, so they sent him to the Chantry.”_

_Isadora was quiet for a moment as she looked at her lover, “They sent Alistair to the Chantry?”_

_“They did,” Duncan eyes stung with unshed tears._

_“I’m sorry, Duncan. And I’m very sorry for Cullen, his family only makes it to Redcliffe once a year.” Isadora went to her lover._

_Duncan nodded, “Let’s get out of Redcliffe.”_

_ **_

Duncan stopped the wagon. Relieved to see a functioning town again, he gently shook Isadora’s arm to wake her. He smiled sympathetically when he heard gasp awake, “We’re in Redcliffe.”

Isadora slowly moved her head off of his shoulder. Duncan tried to tamp down on his worry for her, telling himself that her slow movements were because she wasn’t fully awake yet. He hopped down to the ground and waited for Isadora. When he thought she was ready, Duncan held out his arms to lift her down, ignoring his own sleep tingling feet.

When Duncan set Isadora’s feet on the ground, he felt her start to crumple and held on to her until she offered him a weak smile, “Where do we need to go first?”

“I think our first stop is to get food and a room for you to rest in. I’m sure Eamon would be willing to let us stay the night,” Duncan kept an arm around her as they started to walk.

“I’d rather stay away from nobles,” Isadora almost whispered.

Duncan nodded, thinking it was her mage abilities that made her hesitant around nobles, “Then we’ll go to the tavern.”

Isadora seemed to perk up at that, “You don’t ask about my past often.”

“You don’t ask about mine,” Duncan returned. He had always been curious as to why a Rivaini seer would be in Fereldan, but as Isadora had not asked of his past, Duncan didn’t ask of hers.

“You tell me about it when you have a need to. If I had really wanted to know I could’ve used my sight,” Isadora tightened her hold on him as they went up the hill to the tavern.

“Which is easier for you to see into? The past or the future?” Duncan had always been fascinated with her powers, and maybe it was time to know everything about each other.

“That depends,” Isadora paused as she looked for a table. She pointed and continued on, “I cannot look too far into the future as too many things may happen to change it. The past is already done, and that only depends on if the person is willing to open themselves to me.”

Duncan helped her sit. Before sitting across from her, he asked the bar maid if they had any rooms available. He returned to Isadora with a menu, seeing her with her head on her arms worried him, whispering, “Isadora?”

“Sorry,” Isadora slowly sat up, “I don’t think I’m fully recovered from my impromptu nap.”

“Is that all this is?” Duncan sat across from her and gave her the menu.

Isadora shrugged helplessly, “I think so? I don’t feel any worse, just extremely tired.”

“But you also don’t feel better.” He stated and waited for her to order food before asking, “How would you like to learn about my past?”

“What do you mean?”

“Would you like to use your powers or have me tell you about it?” Isadora had one of her hands resting on the table, Duncan took hold of it with his, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

Isadora chuckled softly, “I’m not sure I’m able to use my powers that way anymore. But once I get some rest, I can try, if you want?”

Duncan nodded, “I think it’s time we know everything about each other.”

Isadora picked at the food that was brought to her. Finally deciding on something she slowly ate. After swallowing she said, “Are you sure? You need to eat too, Duncan.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Duncan half smirked at her, “I will eat, just not right now. And you should focus on you.”

“What’s wrong?” Isadora knew it for the evasion tactic it was.

Duncan hadn’t heard her as he caught a bit of conversation from the table beside them that Alistair and Selene had gone to Redcliffe Castle. He heard Isadora clear her throat, “Sorry, love. What did you say?”

“What’s wrong?” Isadora continued to pick at her food.

Duncan leaned over the table and whispered, “You’re not the only one dying.”

When he pulled back he saw that Isadora’s eyes filled with tears. She rasped, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do more.”

“Isadora, don’t. I would be dead already without you, and this is something that you’ve been aware of since we met.” Duncan watched the tears silently fall from her eyes and something inside him broke, “Love, please don’t cry?”

“It’s silly but I can’t stop,” Isadora’s smile was watery.

Duncan let it go as her voice was steady, and turned his attention to the little bit of food she ate, “Not hungry?”

“I ate what I could,” Isadora loudly yawned and blushed.

Duncan chuckled softly, “Let’s get you to bed.”

Isadora nodded and hand in hand they went up stairs to their room. Duncan watched his lover undress and climb into bed, ready to jump if she needed him. Once Isadora was settled, Duncan sat beside her, “While we were downstairs I heard that Alistair and Selene went to the castle.”

“Then you should go,” Isadora yawned again.

“I don’t like the thought of leaving you here unprotected,” Duncan stroked her black hair.

She purred at his touch, “Duncan, all I’m going to do is sleep.”

“And defenseless as well,” he had to go to the castle but…

“Would you feel better if I put a barrier on the door?” Isadora softly chuckled.

“Not if it’s going to keep you from resting or make you ill,” Duncan’s brown eyes held his worry.

“Duncan, go. I am not so sound of a sleeper that I won’t hear someone try to get in.” Isadora closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

Duncan pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered, “Maker, protect her while I’m gone.”

He quietly left the room, securing the lock and stood outside of it. His heart told him to go back in and nap with her. Duncan’s duty to the Grey Wardens told him he needed to go. So, Duncan went, promising through the door that he would be back as soon as he could.

**

_Isadora watched Duncan train through half slitted eyes. She woke when he got out of bed but he hadn’t noticed yet. He had to know how gorgeous he was. With his dark hair flying around while he fought an invisible foe. The sweat glistening on his bronze skin. The muscles that rippled along his abdomen._

_She loved watching him. Isadora also loved other things about him too. In the two years they’d been intimate, Duncan never pried about her past or why she was in Fereldan and Isadora appreciated that. He moved out of her line of vision and Isadora shifted like she was still asleep and continued watching him._

_He then got his dagger stuck in the wall and Duncan cursed. Isadora’s couldn’t hold back the chuckle. She outright laughed at his growl, “You could’ve told me you were awake.”_

_“I enjoy watching you,” Isadora grinned unrepentantly at him as he returned to bed, “That was the first time I’ve heard you curse.”_

_“Your walls shouldn’t be so thick,” Duncan grumbled._

_“The warmth of my home disagrees with you,” Isadora smirked._

_“I thought warmth was why you wanted me?” Duncan nuzzled her neck._

_“And when you’re gone from my bed? What then?” Isadora tilted her head so he would have more access to her neck._

_“The memories of our lovemaking will keep you warm,” Duncan trailed a path of kisses from her neck to her chest._

_“Duncan, stop,” Isadora’s pushed him away from her. Her eyes went wide and then closed as her breathing became rapid._

_Isadora stood in the center of a room, shadowy figures moved around her, pointing their fingers. They called her names, “Deserter! Murderer! Maleficar! Abomination! Warden!”_

_Isadora gasped as the first arrow pierced her skin and the vision ended. Shaking, she stared into Duncan’s concerned face, “You need to go, a Warden is about to die.”_

_“Where?” Duncan jumped out of bed, pulled his dagger out of the wall, and got dressed._

_Isadora sat and held out her hand, magic floating away from it, trying to get a sense of where the trial was. She gasped in horror, “Fort Drakon. They called the Warden a Maleficar.”_

_Duncan nodded and hastily kissed her goodbye, “You open the door for no one but me.”_

_Isadora nodded in agreement. After the door closed behind her lover, she shuddered. She hoped Duncan wouldn’t be too late. Her visions were usually not of the present._

_ **_

Isadora started awake as she heard someone at the door and groaned. Sleeping should’ve made her feel better, not worse. She put a barrier over her as a precaution. Slowly sitting up, Isadora breathed out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she saw Duncan standing in the doorway. Smiling wanly at him, she whispered, “How’d it go?”

Duncan closed the door and started to take off his armor. He ignored her question for the moment, “You don’t look well.”

“Such a charmer,” Isadora teased. She chuckled when she was rewarded with a stern look from Duncan, “Somehow, attempting to sleep this off didn’t work.”

Duncan sighed heavily and came to sit beside her. He spoke as he tugged off his boots, “You need to go to healer.”

Isadora shrugged helplessly. There was something off about Duncan, “Duncan, what’s wrong?”

“We missed them and Eamon’s dying. Isolde said that the only cure for Eamon are the ashes of Andraste,” Duncan paced, “Connor is a mage and Alistair and Selene had to go to Kinloch Hold to rid the boy of a demon.”

“They aren’t coming back until they get the ashes?” Isadora asked. Duncan seemed angry, and she couldn’t figure out why.

“No, they left for either to continue the search for Andraste’s ashes, the Brecilian Forest, or Orzammar, maybe even Denerim.”

“They need allies to fight the Blight,” Isadora stated.

Duncan stopped and chuckled at himself, “As ill as you are, you’re still incredibly astute.”

Isadora half smiled at him, “It’s a gift. But that’s not what’s bothering you as that’s what you were doing before Ostagar.”

“They’re too new to the Wardens to know much of anything. And,” Duncan sat down beside her, “I can hear the Archdemon.”

“Can you make sense of it?” Isadora covered his hand with hers.

“It’s mostly guttural sounds, but on my way back, I heard the singing behind it,” Duncan’s eyes met hers.

Isadora’s eyes rapidly filled with tears, “I’m sorry I couldn’t pull more of the taint from you.”

“No love, you did everything you could. And I will hold out until our babe is born.” Duncan gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

“And then?”

“I find the Archdemon.” Duncan’s voice was soft, but firm.

She nodded, “Promise me you’ll make sure our baby is safe first.”

“We’ll make sure our baby is safe first,” Duncan smiled gently.

Isadora closed her eyes to hide the terror she felt when she thought of her impending death. She didn't want to burden Duncan more, but Isadora wasn’t sure she’d live to hold her baby, much less find people to raise them. Steeling herself, she opened her eyes, “Connor isn’t still possessed?”

“No. We apparently missed them by a day,” Duncan pushed her heavy hair back from her shoulder and then cupped her cheek.

She leaned into the gentle touch and sighed, “Healer or me using my sight first?”

“Healer.” Duncan got up to put his boots back on.

Isadora slowly got out out of bed and used the headrest to stand. That was where she stayed until Duncan was ready. She didn’t want to cry out, but it felt like her legs were on fire. A whimper did escape her as she tried to walk.

Duncan was beside her almost immediately and had Isadora sit down again, “What’s wrong?”

“My legs feel as though they are on fire,” Isadora reached her hands out to massage her legs, but seeing them shake when they had been so steady up until a few months ago, scared her. She caressed her growing belly instead, “I don’t think I’m going to be walking anywhere today.”

“Then I’m going to bring the healer to you,” Duncan helped her back to lounging in bed and covered her.

“Duncan, I don’t want anyone to do extra for me,” Isadora argued.

“You’re in need of healing. I’m going to bring them to you.”

“I want to be able to go to them,” Isadora griped. She had infrequent spells of weakness, but nothing like this and it bothered her.

“You can’t. You need a healer,” Duncan was most of the way across their room and called back to her, “Do not try to get out of that bed without assistance.”

“Did you forget I’m a healer too?” Isadora retorted.

“You’ve never been able to heal yourself,” Duncan swiftly closed the door behind him before she could respond.

Isadora stuck her tongue out at the now closed door and murmured, “You’re lucky I can’t chase you right now. Though I could use magic.”

The fetus inside her shifted and Isadora smiled, “Little One, I hope to hold you at least once.”

Since Duncan was getting a healer for her, the least Isadora could do is find out where Alistair and Selene were going next. Isadora closed her eyes and focused on the young reddish blonde man that had a kind, shy smile that she first met so many months ago. She found them on the road and Isadora chuckled as she saw Selene quickly sneak a kiss from Alistair.

From the road they were on it looked like they were headed to Denerim, but something told her that wasn’t correct. Where do they intend to go? Isadora saw the young Wardens leave the road to Denerim and head into the woods. She pressed a bit further but something growled and snapped at her.

Isadora gasped as she came back to her present and stared right into Duncan’s eyes. She quipped, “I didn’t move from the bed.”

“Isadora.” Duncan’s tone warned her not to press him.

Refusing to argue with him, Isadora peeked around him, “You must be Redcliffe’s healer.”

“I am, my lady,” The older elven woman bowed a little.

“I assure you, I am the furtherest thing from nobility there is,” Isadora smiled gently at her.

“Your husband told me you are expecting and that you’re ill,” The elven woman stood on the other side of the bed.

Isadora cocked an eyebrow at Duncan willingly calling her his wife again, “Indeed, but there is no cure for the illness I have. I was just hoping to make sure the baby is healthy, and something to ease the pain.”

“Aye, he told me you’d say that,” the white haired elf’s smile crinkled, “You’ll need to move your hands.”

Isadora looked down. She hadn’t realized that she had cradled the swell of her stomach as if she was trying to protect it. Moving her hands, Isadora laid as still as possible for the healer to look into her.

When she was done, she patted Isadora’s hand, “The babe is healthy and strong. But you, child, I fear for you.”

“I know I’m dying and most likely won’t see the end of the year.”

The elven woman nodded, “You also have the sight. You are in desperate need of rest. You need at least a fortnight of not traveling anywhere.”

Isadora looked at Duncan, alarmed, “I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”

“Then there’s nothing more I can do for you,” The elven healer gathered her things to leave.

“We’ll stay,” Duncan ordered.

“Duncan,” Isadora reprimanded.

“We’ll stay,” He repeated, challenging her.

Isadora stared back at him and growled in frustration. He was Commander of the Grey, and instead of doing what he was supposed to do, he had to be a nursemaid to her, “Since I am in no condition to fight right now. I’ll agree with my _husband._”

The healer chuckled, “They are frustrating with their orders and demands. But he loves you.” She patted Isadora’s hand again and sat a satchel of herbs beside her, “Take them only when you’re ready to sleep.”

“Thank you,” Isadora smiled at her.

As the healer was about to leave, she murmured, “Do not investigate the Brecilian Forest with your sight. You could be harmed further.”

Isadora’s grey eyes widened in surprise, but the woman left before she could ask what she meant. Once she recovered from her shock, she looked away from the door and at her lover, “If you insist on staying with me, you’re not going to be able to get to Alistair and Selene.”

“I need to find out what direction they’re headed first,” Duncan was unperturbed by her ire.

“They’re going to the Brecilian Forest,” Isadora cocked an eyebrow at him, thinking she had got him, “They only have a day’s head start. You could ride hard and get to them long before they reach the forest. Why aren’t you going?”

Duncan crossed his arms, “Did you get attacked while using your sight?”

“What do you mean?” Isadora was concerned, it wasn’t like Duncan to evade her questions. Deflect? Absolutely, but to outright ignore it?

“Look at your hand the healer was patting.” He ordered.

Isadora did and teeth marks were there, but from what? And why? Thinking back over what she saw, Isadora gasped, “There was a growl and a snap, but then I lost the vision.”

Duncan nodded, “Did you do anything to protect yourself?”

“I always do–“ Isadora’s eyes narrowed as she thought back, and groaned, “I didn’t even think about it because I put a barrier over me when I heard you at the door.”

“This isn’t like you.”

“I warned you my forgetfulness was going to get worse,” Isadora shrugged.

“I don’t want you using your sight without protections in place,” Duncan ordered as he sat beside her.

Isadora nodded, in complete agreement on that one, “That doesn’t explain why you’re not out of Redcliffe yet.”

“You aren’t the only one in need of rest,” Duncan groaned as he laid down, with his arms behind his head, “And I made a promise to you. I will keep that promise.”

“Duncan,” Isadora started to plead.

“I love you, Isadora. I call you my wife because that is what you are to me, but I don’t see how we can make it official,” Duncan rolled to face her and took one of her hands. Placing their entwined hands on her expanding belly, he whispered, “I vow to see you hold our child at least once.”

Isadora had tears in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. After kissing him, she rasped, “I love you. If I felt like I was able to get out of bed, we’d be on a pier right now promising our love to each other.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

_Duncan stood at the edge of the Grey Warden camp watching the beautiful Isadora sway around the fire. She was making dinner for the other Wardens as he was not expected back for a few days. He smirked watching the other Wardens interact with his lover. Some seemed hesitant but respectful, others seemed to want Isadora to be their friend, and more flirted with her. _

_She took it all in stride. Isadora made sure they knew she was unavailable for anything more than friendship, even though Duncan never asked her to be in a relationship with him. Nor would he, she deserved to grow old and be happy with another. _

_Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Duncan watched as someone weaved around the tents that were far away from the fire. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out who it was._

_Duncan stepped out of the shadows, his attention fully on the miscreant around the tents. The Wardens at the fire welcomed him back but he ignored them. Then he heard her voice, a clarion call to his heart. Giving one last glance toward the tents, whoever it was had disappeared, Duncan turned his attention to the beauty by the fire, “Isadora.”_

_“You’re back early,” Isadora smiled at him._

_He smirked. Duncan knew that smile all too well. It promised of private things later, “I had help.”_

_“Good. Grab a plate. Xavier asked me to make the druffalo he killed.” Isadora turned back to the fire._

_Duncan followed her instructions and ate. After dinner some of the other Wardens asked to dance with Isadora, and Duncan was surprised she obliged. Xavier sat beside him, “You should dance with her.”_

_“I’m not a dancer,” Duncan lied._

_Xavier laughed, “Neither is Gregor, but there he his tramping on poor Isadora’s feet. Save her.”_

_“Why don’t you?” Duncan wondered what interest Xavier had in pushing him to dance._

_“Because she doesn’t look at me like she does you,” Xavier chuckled, “Besides we all know you love her.”_

_“She cooks for us and travels with us. There’s nothing more,” Duncan wasn’t prone to having his cheeks heat, but Xavier was getting far too close to the truth._

_“Go ahead and keep lying to yourself, Commander,” Xavier snarked as he walked away._

_Duncan watched Isadora and Gregor dance. Xavier wasn’t wrong, Gregor was tramping on her feet. Maker, she was a beautiful sight. Her raven hair looked almost blue in the firelight, her dress shimmered as she moved. He watched her hips sway to a music only she could hear, and yet Gregor was able to follow, clumsily, but not enough for it to be obvious._

_And then she winced as Gregor once again stepped on her foot. Duncan got up and bowed slightly, “May I have this dance, my lady?”_

_Isadora chuckled, “A lady? Surely you have me confused with someone else.”_

_As they moved in step with each other, Duncan whispered in her ear, “You’re a lady to me, no matter what the nobles think.”_

_One of the Wardens pulled out a lute and started strumming. Duncan and Isadora adjusted their pace to flow with the music as they danced around the fire. Isadora glanced up at him, “I’m surprised you’re dancing.”_

_“I saw you wince,” Duncan met her eyes, and was instantly pulled into their depths._

_“Ah yes. I am a bit rusty on teaching people how to dance,” Isadora glanced away from him._

_“Or Gregor’s just that clumsy,” Duncan grinned._

_Isadora chuckled softly, “Your Wardens are getting suspicious about us.”_

_“Xavier seems to think I’m in love with you,” Duncan murmured._

_“I’d never ask that of you,” Isadora’s eyes shot back to him._

_Duncan saw what he could only term as fear in her eyes, and he wondered what he said to make her afraid, “You know I care for you, deeply.”_

_“I know, Duncan. With everyone watching us, now is not the time to have this discussion,” Isadora half smiled at him and stopped dancing as the song drew to a close. Loud enough for everyone to hear, she said, “I’m going to turn in for the night.”_

_Duncan watched her leave and then remembered the person he saw lurking around the tents, “Let me walk with you?”_

_“I think I can manage to walk to my tent on my own,” Isadora grinned at him._

_He knew she thought he was being over protective. Maybe he was, but Duncan also knew he’d never forgive himself if something happened to her when he could’ve prevented it. Duncan smiled, “I have complete faith in your abilities, but I want everyone to go to their tents in pairs tonight as I saw something lurking around them when I returned.”_

_Duncan heard murmurs of assent from the Wardens. Isadora, however, shook her head at him. When they had walked out of earshot of the others, she murmured, “You don’t have to lie for me.”_

_“I wasn’t,” Duncan’s fingers twitched, wanting to hold her hand. While they were out of ear shot, any Warden could glance their way and see them were he to do so, “There was someone around the tents earlier. They disappeared before I could investigate further.”_

_Isadora nodded, “He’s just a boy, Duncan.”_

_“Who?” He should be used to her saying things that seemed out of context, but Duncan was surprised by the defensiveness in her tone._

_“The boy that you saw. He lost his family and needs a safe place to eat and sleep,” Isadora explained as they reached her tent. _

_He was surprised to see her tent beside his, “What happened? Why is your tent next to mine?”_

_“Alan has been lurking since the night you left. Xavier thought it would be best if I was closer to the others,” Isadora entered without pausing to ask him to come in or say goodnight._

_“You’ve talked to him,” Duncan stated, following her. He usually waited for the other Wardens to go to sleep before seeking her out. But, he did walk her there. Surely, Duncan could say he was looking for intruders and be believed._

_“Talking is not the word I would use,” Isadora slowly undressed, “I’ve attempted to talk to him. He was either so agitated by witnessing his family die, or he simply does not know how to speak.”_

_“Is your sight becoming stronger?” Duncan watched her undress. He wasn’t going anywhere else tonight._

_“Some of it is my sight, but he draws pictures. Alan knows enough to nod when I get something right,” Isadora turned to face him, completely naked, “Are you staying?”_

_Duncan’s gaze caught and held on the naked woman before him. Her tan skin glowed in the low light. Black hair disappeared into the night. Isadora’s face was so beautiful. His eyes caressed her elegant neck and held at her round breasts. Descending further, Duncan loved that her belly wasn’t flat, and that her hips were curved. Long, muscular legs disappeared into the darkness. He heard her cough softly and met her smirking grey eyes, “I’m staying.”_

_“See something you like?” Isadora teased._

_“Woman, you are a distraction,” Duncan quickly undressed and kissed her._

_Isadora pulled back, “Why don’t I get to appraise your physical attributes?”_

_“You can appraise me all you want after we make love,” Duncan murmured into her neck._

_Isadora chuckled, “I love you, Duncan.”_

_Duncan stopped from kissing a path between her breasts, and looked at her, “I don’t want you to ever feel you have to stay with me, or that we are beholden to each other.”_

_Isadora ran her fingers through his tightly bound ponytail, freeing his hair to fall around his face and shoulders. She rasped, “Thank you. Now, kiss me, Commander of the Grey.”_

_What could he do but oblige?_

_ **_

Duncan rested a hand on Isadora’s growing belly. He was still astounded that she was with child. His child. Because of the taint, he should’ve been sterile.

He thought he could feel a slight movement, but Duncan also wondered if Isadora was just hungry. It didn’t feel like her stomach was growling though. Duncan knew it was too soon to see the fetus move.

Isadora chuckled softly as he continued to caress her belly, “What are you doing?”

“Trying to determine if I can feel the baby moving or if you’re hungry.” Duncan looked up at her with an almost youthful grin.

She laughed, “Could be both.”

Duncan jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Duncan, I’m pregnant. It’d be easier to tell you when I’m not hungry.” Isadora slowly got out of bed.

He watched her use the bed post to stand, “Are you sure you want to come with me?”

“I’ve read everything we brought with us, and these walls are quickly becoming boring,” Isadora pulled on a chemise, “I am going to need your help with my dress though.”

Duncan came around the bed to help her, but the dress was exceedingly tight around Isadora’s middle, “Is that comfortable?”

“Not really, no,” Isadora stroked her belly, “I think it may be time for some larger clothes.”

Duncan chuckled and nodded. He put on his boots and searched for hers. Finding them under the bed, Duncan had her sit and put them on for her. He smiled as he stood, “Ready?”

Isadora nodded. Duncan handed her her staff. He hoped she wouldn’t need it, but he wanted to be certain Isadora could walk independently if she desired to.

They stopped for a quick, quiet meal in the tavern. Duncan thought it wise to take her to a seamstress. He waited while Isadora browsed. When she had picked out a few things, he took them from her and paid for them.

As they left, Isadora cocked an eyebrow at him, “I could’ve paid for them.”

“I didn’t want you to,” Duncan smiled at her, “We’ve been in Redcliffe for a week, are you feeling well enough to walk around a bit?”

“I think I can manage,” Isadora grinned at him.

Duncan took Isadora to the blacksmith and purchased a crossbow, some bolts, and two daggers. As they left he found himself being stared at quizzically by his lover, “Did I forget something?”

“A crossbow? Since when is that your weapon of choice?”

“It’s not. I want to teach you to use it.” Duncan helped Isadora down the hill. She seemed to be leaning heavier on her staff. He wanted to take her to one more spot yet.

“I have my magic and my dagger. What would I need a crossbow for?” Isadora glanced at him as he slid an arm around her waist.

“If you can’t reach your dagger, I’d like you to have a second weapon you can reach,” Duncan glanced down at her boot where she kept her dagger.

“Then I’ll turn my dagger into a necklace,” Isadora quipped, grinning.

“Because that’s safe,” Duncan snarked.

Isadora chuckled and then sighed as they came to the main road, “I don’t want to go back to our room yet.”

Duncan stopped and looked her over. She looked weary, but not like she was in pain, “I was hoping to go to one more spot. But if you’re tired or sore…”

“Tired? Yes, but that’s normal,” Isadora sighed again, “I’m achy, but I’m also restless.”

Duncan laughed, “You have spent years trying to get me to rebel. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“I didn’t realize there was a time limit,” Isadora grinned.

Duncan led her to stand on the docks of Lake Calenhad as the sun descended. As Isadora leaned against a railing, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, murmuring, “Let’s get married.”

After the kiss Isadora pulled back, “What did you say?”

“Let’s get married,” Duncan grinned.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Duncan lost himself in Isadora’s grey eyes. He saw pain there, but also the unconditional love she had for him. She never asked him for more than he could give. Isadora extended his life with her magic. The least he could do is give her someone to call husband for their remaining time. He smiled and kissed her again, “Yes, so long as it’s something you want.”

“I do, but I think I should tell you of my past,” Isadora winced as pain sliced through her, “I’m sorry, my love, but we need to go back.”

Duncan nodded. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held tight to her as they climbed the main road and then the hill to the tavern. By the time they reached the tavern, Isadora was panting and hunched over. Picking her up, Duncan carried the love of his life to their room.

He gently laid her down on the bed, taking off her boots, dress, and chemise as Duncan knew Isadora wouldn’t be able to sleep with it on. He mixed the herbs the healer had left with them in some honeyed tea and let it steep while he undressed. Duncan brought the tea over to Isadora, “What secrets am I going to learn about you?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Isadora took a sip of her tea, “I can never return to Rivain.”

“Why?” Duncan lounged beside her.

“I made myself a widow,” Isadora whispered.

“How?” Duncan was stoic. He knew Isadora would never harm someone without cause.

“We were married for a few months, and he got bored with me. He had lovers, I was ill, and refused to leave so he could bring one of them into our bed. We fought, and I killed him,” Isadora stared into Duncan’s eyes.

“That doesn’t say why you can’t return to Rivain,” Duncan raised an eyebrow at her.

“He was the son of a noble,” Isadora’s voice wobbled, “after that fight, I was told I would never be able to be with child.”

“What happened?”

“He punched and kicked me repeatedly, injuring me. I used my magic to get him off of me and with the force of it, his head hit the wall hard. I tried to save him, but his injuries were too severe.” Isadora had tears in her eyes.

Duncan put his arm around her shoulders, “You defended yourself, that’s not a reason to keep someone from their home.”

“He was a noble and his mother said I started the fight. They got Templars involved and I ran,” A sigh shuddered through her. Isadora kissed him, “When do you want to get married?”

“Before we leave Redcliffe,” Duncan massaged her shoulders and she groaned in relief. He chuckled, “Once you’re finished your tea, I’ll do more.”

“You are too good to me,” Isadora purred.

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, “You deserve the best.”

**

_Isadora watched Duncan sleep. She knew she should ask for his help, but Isadora wasn’t sure how Alan would react to him. Wrapping a scarf around her raven hair she left the tent with every intention of being back before her lover woke. _

_She disappeared into the forest, hoping Alan would be easy to find. Isadora wanted to get him somewhere safe. Looking at the spot where she first met the little boy, Isadora found no sign of him. _

_Turning in a circle, Isadora reached out her hands to see if she could get a vision of where Alan might be. Pulling her magic back, she heard a harsh voice from behind her, “Looks like we have an apostate on our hands.”_

_Isadora turned to see two burly men in Templar armor, “I need to get back to my companions.”_

_“I don’t think so. You’re an apostate and if they’re harboring you, they’re breaking the law.” The taller Templar chuckled._

_“I don’t want to fight you. I really need to get back to my companions.” Isadora slowly backed away from them._

_The shorter one lunged for her but Isadora dodged him. Running away, she saw Alan running toward her. She shook her head at him pointed in the direction of her tent, veering in a different direction so the Templars followed her instead. _

_Isadora hoped Alan understood what she wanted him to do as she ran deeper into the woods. It was times like this where she missed Rivain, Isadora never had to run away from Templars there, until the end. She heard one of them catching up to her and called forth a barrier in case they had arrows on them._

_She ran into a thick tree line and readied her magic for a fight. Isadora hoped she would be able to see the Templars coming for her. When one finally did he was gasping for air. Smirking, she sent a fireball at his feet. All Isadora wanted to do was scare them away, but the Templar threw a dagger at her, slicing her arm. _

_This time she didn’t miss. Isadora closed her eyes as the Templar screamed. She found that odd as Templars could dispel magic with ease. But there was no time to think about that as Isadora heard another crashing through the woods. _

_Running again, this time in the direction of the Grey Warden camp and safety, Isadora once again put up barrier. Isadora glanced behind her to see where the other Templar was and crashed into someone else. Strong arms surrounded her and she was about to scream but heard the rough voice of her lover, “Easy, Isadora, it’s me.”_

_Isadora sagged a little, “I took out one, but there’s another behind me.”_

_Duncan’s smile was grim, “No, there isn’t.”_

_She felt a tug on her shirt. Isadora looked down to see Alan pointing at her bleeding arm with tears in his frightened eyes. Cupping her hand over the wound, Isadora smiled at the little boy, “It’s just a small cut.” Isadora pulled her hand away and crouched down to show him that her arm had already stopped bleeding, “See? It’s already stopped bleeding.”_

_Alan cocked his head to one side and then the other. He pointed behind them toward the Grey Warden camp. Duncan nodded, “Yes, we’re going to go to the camp. Come with us?”_

_Alan looked to Isadora uncertainly. Holding out a hand to him, she murmured, “They’re friends.”_

_He pointed at Duncan. Isadora chuckled, “He’s a little more than a friend.”_

_Alan smiled and took hold of her hand with his grubby, small one. Isadora stood and was about to thank Duncan when she saw the censure in his dark eyes. She deserved that, but Isadora also knew that Duncan would understand when she explained why she left._

_They had Xavier care for Alan while they disappeared into Duncan’s tent. Duncan didn’t wait, “Isadora, you know it’s unsafe for you to travel completely by yourself without a weapon.”_

_“My weapon is my magic, Duncan.” Isadora smiled gently, “I knew we were leaving soon, I wanted to see Alan safe and loved.”_

_“What happens when you can’t use your magic?” Duncan paced, “While you travel with the Wardens a note as to your whereabouts would be appreciated.”_

_“I’ve never had a situation where I couldn’t use my magic.” Isadora chuckled softly and then became serious, “Forgive me, I am not used to traveling with others.”_

_Duncan walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. He rasped, “I have no right to place demands on you. When I woke and you were gone, I feared the worst.”_

_“The only thing that can take me from you is death,” Isadora whispered as she kissed him._

_“I have no desire to see you die,” Duncan pulled the scarf from her hair._

_Isadora groaned, “We can’t.”_

_“Alan,” Duncan sighed._

_“And we need to move,” Isadora raised an eyebrow at him. Her visions never led her astray, and the Wardens would be harassed if they remained encamped here._

_Duncan nodded and motioned for her to leave first. Isadora walked over to Alan and smiled at him, “We need to find you a safe place to live.”_

_Alan shook his head. Xavier chuckled, “Maybe he can help the cook in Denerim’s headquarters.”_

_“What do you think, Alan?” Isadora watched the little boy for any sign of hesitancy or fear._

_Alan smiled shyly and whispered, “I like to cook.”_

_Isadora laughed and beamed at Duncan as he came out of his tent, “Commander, it looks like you’ll have a new addition to the Warden’s cooking staff.”_

_** _

Isadora pulled on her cream colored dress. Tomorrow they start the search for Alistair and Selene again. Tonight, they become husband and wife. She never expected that Duncan would want to marry. It seemed right somehow.

She felt the baby shift and Isadora smiled. Placing her hand over the spot, she lightly caressed it, “Sweet little one, today I marry your father.”

Glancing at the room’s single mirror, Isadora saw that her rounding belly pushed against the fabric of her dress. She could no longer hide that she was pregnant. With one last glance at her reflection, Isadora grabbed her staff and went down into the tavern.

Bella handed her a bouquet of wildflowers with a wish of good fortune and Isadora walked down the hills of Redcliffe to Lake Calenhad. She smiled as she saw Duncan pacing, ever the worrier that one. Even though she wanted to ease his worry, Isadora was out of breath and paused to regain it.

Isadora wondered when Duncan had gotten the white shirt and black breeches. He hadn’t really spent any time apart from her. A breeze caught the shirt, pulling it taut over his muscles. Not that the shirt did anything to hide his muscles anyway. It was a nice view.

She leaned on her staff, her legs aching, and walked over to her Commander of the Grey. Isadora smiled, “I love the new clothes.” She winked at him and continued huskily, “But I prefer you without them.”

Duncan chuckled, “Later.” He pulled her close and set her staff to the side. “You look beautiful. And I am anxious to get to later.”

Isadora laughed, “Age before beauty.”

Duncan narrowed his eyes at her, “You don’t know how old I am.”

“I do. You’re four years older than me,” Isadora smirked.

“I would have to fall in love with a person who has the sight.” Duncan teased. He kept one arm around her waist and took her free hand in his, “For the rest of our days, I promise to love you, care for you, and follow you into the Beyond.”

Tears filled Isadora’s eyes, “We go in to the Beyond together. For the rest of our days, I promise to love you, care for you, and help you in finding Alistair.”

Duncan cleared his throat, “I need one more promise from you.”

“Oh?” Isadora was surprised.

He rested their entwined hands on her belly, “Promise me you’ll care for our unborn child.”

Isadora nodded, “So long as you let me help you for as long as I’m able to.”

Duncan met her eyes, “Agreed.”

She kissed him and murmured, “My husband.”

After the kiss ended, Duncan lifted her in his arms and Isadora dropped her bouquet of flowers, “My wife.”

“You cannot carry me back to the tavern.” Isadora protested.

“I’m not,” Duncan smirked, “Just around Lake Calenhad.”

Isadora spluttered. She was about to demand that he put her down until she saw the mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes, “It’s cruel to tease your brand new and pregnant wife.”

Duncan laughed, deep and husky, “My brand new and pregnant wife shouldn’t have spent the past many years together encouraging her brand new husband to be mischievous.”

“Oh please, that mischievousness was there long before I met you,” Isadora scoffed. She saw the pinched lines around his eyes, and worried he was in pain, “Duncan, I can walk.”

“That mischievousness you claim I have was a necessity for survival when I was young.” He winked at her. Duncan slowly lowered himself to his knees and laid her on the blanket under him, “We’re here.”

Isadora raised herself on her elbows and looked at her new husband, “Where are you hurting?”

“That’s not important right now,” Duncan moved to take off her shoes.

“Duncan,” Isadora warned. He agreed to let her help not even five minutes ago.

“Once we get back to the tavern, I will tell you where I hurt,” Duncan trailed his hands up her legs, pushing her dress up, “Right now, I want us to enjoy being newly married without anything else interfering.”

Isadora sat up and pulled her dress off, helping her husband, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I expect nothing less,” His voice was muffled as Isadora pulled off his shirt.

She reached to undo his pants but he stopped her and pulled off his own pants. Isadora looked around, seeing that they were completely secluded by trees and bushes, “How did you find this?”

“I’ve had to search for off duty Wardens here,” Duncan trailed a finger between her breasts and rested his hand on the rounded portion of her belly, “Maker, you’re beautiful.”

“I could say the same about you,” Isadora murmured as she pulled on the band that held his hair back. His hair fell around his face. Running her fingers through it, she noted that it was past his shoulders now. She gasped as Duncan passionately kissed her, “Love me, Commander of the Grey.”

“Always,” Duncan murmured into the side of her neck as he trailed kisses ever lower.

Isadora knew her nails were biting into his shoulders, but he was driving her wild with his soft touches, searing kisses, and his hard length pressing against her, seeking entry. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she rolled her hips, letting Duncan know she was ready for him.

She released Duncan’s shoulders and entwined her fingers in his greying dark hair. As he plunged into her, Isadora met him thrust for thrust, rising to the heights of passion and falling back down to their secluded area beside Lake Calenhad. Isadora shuddered with the after effects of her climax, “Husband.”

“Wife,” Duncan kissed her and then moved off of her to get dressed.

She slowly sat, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay here for the night?”

Duncan chuckled softly as he pulled his shirt over his head, “If we were fifteen years younger.”

Isadora chuckled as well and pulled her dress on, “Fifteen years ago we weren’t on the road together.”

Duncan stood and reached out a hand to help Isadora up, “Fifteen years ago this spot wouldn’t have been as secluded.”

“Oh?” Isadora straightened her skirt after she stood.

Duncan grunted as he bent to pick up the blanket, “I found this spot fifteen years ago looking for another Warden.”

Isadora placed a hand on his chest before they went any further, “I want to hear this story, but I don’t want you carrying me up these hills, and I can’t make it on my own.”

Duncan nodded, “We’ll have to go back for your staff.”


	7. Chapter 7

_Duncan was irritated. He made plans to spend most of the month with Isadora before he had to go off again. But he was in Redcliffe instead of Denerim, searching for a wayward Warden._

_Isadora was completely understanding when this latest issue came about. Duncan knew he shouldn’t be so involved with her, but he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. He felt lighter in Isadora’s presence, and it was a nice feeling._

_He paused as he heard grunts coming from near the lake. Readying his sword and dagger, Duncan stealthily walked over to the noise. Duncan growled, recognizing one of the people, “Matthias, you have deserted the Wardens.”_

_Matthias scrambled away from his lover, “Commander, you don’t understand.”_

_Duncan averted his eyes from the wayward Warden’s lover so they could cover themselves in some privacy, “You are to be in Denerim, not Redcliffe.”_

_“There was a family emergency, I told Xavier about it.” Matthias stood after throwing on his shirt._

_Duncan pulled a piece of paper out from behind his glove. Opening it, he read, “To the Grey Wardens,_

_This isn’t for me. I hereby resign as a Warden, I’ll tell no one of the Joining if I am left to live in peace. Matthias” He folded the note and stuck it back in his glove, “That is what Xavier gave me.”_

_“Matthias,” the lover chastised. Coming around, the petite person glanced shyly at Duncan, “I had written Matthias that I missed him and was in Fereldan for a time. Had I known he joined the Wardens–“_

_Duncan cocked an eyebrow at Matthias, “You know what is required when one joins the Wardens. You will return to Denerim for judgement.”_

_“No. I refuse!” Matthias pulled out a dagger and charged at Duncan._

_Duncan shook his head, dropping into a defensive pose to deflect the charging man. Matthias joined the Wardens a month ago and Duncan had only begun to train him in the art of blades. He easily deflected Matthias’ clumsy attack and disarmed him. Duncan growled, “Yield.”_

_“Never,” Matthias threw a punch._

_Duncan dodged the punch and got in close to his opponent. Another punch was aimed for his temple, Duncan quickly shifted so Matthias hit nothing but air, “If you do not come back to Denerim with me willingly, I am within my right to kill you for desertion.”_

_“I don’t care! I’m not going back,” Matthias wrapped his beefy arms around Duncan’s waist._

_“I’m sorry, Matthias,” Duncan plunged his dagger into Matthias’ side. Matthias cried out and released him, clutching at the wound. Duncan spared a single glance for the former Warden’s lover, “Turn away.” _

_He plunged his other dagger in Matthias’ chest and waited for the large man to fall to his knees before removing the weapons. Duncan looked up from the dead man sprawled at his feet to see if there was any sign of the person Matthias was with. He didn’t get a good look at them, and Duncan briefly wondered if he should search for them. But he had precious little to go on._

_Duncan shrugged and after cleaning his daggers, he placed them in their sheathes. He dragged Matthias’ body to the edge of the water and set it on fire. Before whispering the Maker’s prayer, Duncan murmured, “Matthias, you have confessed to desertion of the Wardens. Your refusal to come back and be judged by your fellow Wardens left me no choice. May you find peace in the Beyond.”_

_Once the body was nothing but ash, Duncan returned to his horse and rode hard for Denerim. Needing to stare into Isadora’s understanding eyes and have her arms around him. Maker, he missed her._

_ **_

Duncan stared at his sleeping wife in the pre-dawn hours. Maker, she was beautiful. Over twenty years, and Isadora only became more beautiful to him.

He couldn’t shake the thought that she deserved better than to be dying of the wasting sickness. But the only thing that could cure it was to have the person become a Warden, and that had the potential of death too. Isadora’s visions were always correct.

A soft sigh escaped him, he could feel the taint worming its way through him. His feet felt like someone had set fire to them. Duncan could hear the singing of the Archdemon Urthemiel. He shouldn’t be able to hear the darkspawn sing the Old God’s name, but that’s exactly the dream he had.

His hand rested on the bump of Isadora’s stomach. Duncan hoped he could keep his promises to both of them. He had to hold out a few more months. Duncan also needed to find Alistair and help defeat the fifth Blight and he couldn’t help but think that those goals clashed.

Isadora gasped awake, “We need to go.”

“A vision?” Duncan helped her sit up. He had hoped she would take some time to wake, but Isadora stood and hobbled around the room to get dressed.

“In a way,” Isadora involuntarily shuddered, “Alistair and Selene left the Brecilian Forest. They’re headed to the Frostback Mountains.”

Duncan got up and went over to his wife. Her movements were jerky and rushed. Taking hold of her hands, Duncan looked into her eyes, “What happened?”

Isadora’s eyes filled with tears, “I could hear them say the Archdemon’s name. Duncan, I’m scared.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, he asked, “Are you certain our dreams aren’t linked in some way?”

“If that’s possible, I don’t know the spell for it,” A sigh shuddered through her, “You heard it too?”

Duncan nodded, “Yes, I heard it. For me they were singing. Dawn hasn’t approached yet, why don’t you rest?”

“We can’t,” Isadora pulled away from her husband and continued to pack.

Duncan was trying to not get irritated with his new wife, but he usually didn’t have to ask for information. The nightmare she had must’ve really rattled her, “Isadora, stop and talk to me.”

“That’s just it, Duncan. I can’t. I don’t know what’s going to happen, I just know that we need to go. Now,” Isadora pulled on her cloak and hissed in pain as the straps of her satchel dug into her shoulder.

“Put it down,” Duncan ordered. He didn’t want to let on that his feet were getting worse, nor did he want Isadora ill from helping him. So, he tried to hide his discomfort.

“Maker, why didn’t you say anything?!” Isadora accused, watching her husband hobble around the room to pack.

“Yesterday when you tried to help you got severely ill. I don’t want a repeat of that,” Duncan shoved things in his satchel.

Isadora cocked her head to the side, “If memory serves, we ate, had sex, and then I healed you. My getting sick had nothing to do with using my magic and everything to do with being pregnant.”

Duncan half grinned at the mischievous smile playing at her lips, “Before we leave you need to eat.”

“We will. Duncan, let me help?” Isadora’s sultry voice had a pleading note to it.

“My feet,” Duncan sighed in frustration. He heard Isadora chuckle softly and he growled playfully, “Woman.”

Isadora laughed, “No sex.”

Duncan walked over to where she was still standing and dropped his satchel beside her. He saw her tan hand reach out and watched the waterfall of magic float down to his feet. It always astounded him how magic could heal or harm with equal measure.

He watched his wife closely for any sign of her weakening or getting ill. Duncan felt the magic enter him and his feet almost immediately felt better. When Isadora stopped using her magic she swayed. Duncan caught her and led her to a chair, “Sit.”

“We need to go,” Isadora weakly protested.

“Take five minutes to gather yourself.” He ordered. Duncan continued to pack their meager belongings. With everything packed he turned to his wife, “I’m going to take these to our wagon.”

Isadora struggled to get out of her chair, “I’m going with you.”

“Isadora,” Duncan warned. He really didn’t want to argue with her but the fact that she refused to give herself time annoyed him.

“We can’t stay,” Isadora reminded him.

“I wish your vision was a little more clear on the why,” Duncan grumbled as he threw their satchels over his shoulder.

“I wish the same, husband,” Isadora lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Duncan kept a hand to the small of Isadora’s back. Even with the staff she seemed unsteady. He helped her up into the wagon and put their bags in back. As he turned to go back into the inn to see if he could buy some food, Duncan heard, “You there! Have you seen a Grey Warden?”

“Duncan,” Isadora’s horrified whisper barely reached him.

“Can’t say as I have. Would I be able to know one on sight?” Duncan bit out.

The guard laughed, “One’s a blond man with an apostate mage. If you see them, let the authorities know. They’re wanted for treason and regicide.”

Duncan stiffly nodded and climbed into the wagon. He tapped the reins and had the horses canter away from Redcliffe. Silent and livid.

**

_Isadora paced as she waited. She knew Duncan had gone to Redcliffe, even though he couldn’t tell her why. Her visions led her to the reason. _

_Duncan should’ve been here by now and Isadora wondered why he wasn’t. Did something happen to him? Why couldn’t her visions work on demand like her other abilities?_

_No matter what she did, Isadora couldn’t shake this feeling of foreboding. Isadora stopped and stared out of the window. It was a dreary, rainy night and it did nothing to improve her mood. _

_She squinted, thinking she saw something moving. A flash of lightning revealed a man stumbling about. Another flash revealed his armor. Isadora threw open her door and called out, “Duncan?”_

_He fumbled with something in his hand and then fell to his knees. Isadora ran to him, not caring about the downpour. Duncan looked wan and Isadora wanted nothing more than to get him inside, “Can you stand?”_

_“Isadora?” Duncan rasped._

_“Yes. We need to get out of the rain,” Isadora crouched down to help him up._

_With Duncan on his feet, Isadora pulled his arm over her shoulders and guided him to her house. Maker, he was heavy. She eased him into a chair and ran to get towels. When Isadora came back, she saw that his eyes were closed, and that was wholly unlike Duncan._

_“Duncan?” Isadora said as she squeezed the water out of his hair._

_“Hmm?” _

_“You need to take your armor off,” She ordered. Isadora wanted to know what had befallen him now that he wasn’t stumbling through the rain, but she also needed to get him dry._

_“Too tired,” He whispered and sank deeper into her chair._

_“If your armor doesn’t come off, you’ll get sick.”_

_“Already sick,” Duncan murmured, “Must reach Isadora.”_

_Isadora closed her eyes against the sting of tears, “You’ve reached me, love. I’m going to take your armor off and get you dressed in something dry.”_

_Duncan merely nodded, not opening his eyes. Isadora fought to get the armor off of him. When she succeeded, she took off his soaked clothes and wrapped him in warm towels. Only then did she get out of her own drenched clothing._

_She came out dressed in her favorite night shift. Isadora held clothes for Duncan to wear. Kneeling in front of him, she murmured, “I’m going to take the towels off now.”_

_Isadora waited for a response. Alarmed by not getting one, she commanded her magic to look for an injury and bared her lover’s body. She found a small one on his side, but that shouldn’t cause him to pass out. Holding her hand over the cut she felt the poison rage._

_Closing her eyes, Isadora murmured a spell to pull the poison out of Duncan. Isadora knew that doing it this way would weaken her, but she didn’t care. Several minutes later she sagged against the chair. With the poison no longer in Duncan, she half smiled and passed out._

_When she came to, Isadora saw Duncan staring down at her. He rasped, “What did you do?”_

_“You were poisoned,” Isadora slowly got to her knees._

_“Isadora,” he chastised._

_“You were dying, Duncan. What was I supposed to do?” Isadora got up to pace, “What happened to you out there?”_

_“I found the Warden who deserted. He refused to stand trial, and I killed him. Then I ran into some bandits and they were unwilling to let me pass.” Duncan slowly stood and went to the kitchen._

_“And?” Isadora followed him. Even in her weakened state she knew she was stronger than Duncan was._

_“And what? I convinced them to let me pass,” Duncan smirked at her as he pulled out a loaf of bread._

_“When were you cut?” Isadora got out a knife for him. Hungry was good._

_“I wasn’t,” Duncan cut off a large hunk of bread and dipped it in the butter she had on the table._

_Isadora’s only response was to raise an irritated eye brow at him. He was keeping something from her, and she wasn’t sure what. Duncan was never guarded around her, “You can have more than bread and butter.”_

_Duncan smiled, “I’m not hungry for more. I’m not hiding anything, Isadora. The Warden I had to kill was with someone, but I know you would never ask me to leave the Wardens. And he had lied to them.”_

_“Asking you to leave the Wardens would kill you,” Isadora murmured to herself, “You truly don’t remember being cut?”_

_Duncan squinted at her, “Why are you so certain I was?”_

_Isadora nodded to his side before retrieving his clothing. When she came back she saw his hand pressed over the thin line, “There was an attempt to steal my purse, but I caught them.”_

_Sitting the clothes on the table, Isadora sat down beside her lover and waited for his memory to return. Lulled by the quiet Isadora’s thoughts turned to the appointments she had the next day._

_“There was a bar brawl that I got caught in,” Duncan said as the memory returned to him._

_Isadora was startled but recovered quickly, “You remember being cut there?”_

_“No, but everyone had knives and swords bared. It wouldn’t take much for me to get caught by one,” Duncan got dressed now that his hunger was sated._

_ **_

Isadora gasped and covered the roundness of her belly with both hands. She whispered a protection spell as her legs felt like they were on fire. Her hips ached, but she couldn’t tell if that was because of the wasting disease or because the babe was growing.

As they approached the tiny town named Haven, Isadora’s feelings of dread grew, “We shouldn’t be here.”

“Your vision said this was where Alistair and Selene had come,” Duncan gently pulled on the reins to halt the horses.

“I know. But,” Isadora shuddered like she was cold, “There’s something that’s not right here.” She watched, helpless as her husband – it was weird to think of Duncan that way– got down from the wagon. Isadora protested, “Duncan–“

“You and I both need rest. Stay here. I won’t be long,” Duncan walked to the nearest cabin.

Isadora looked around her, her eyes never settling on one place too long. There should be people milling about, but there wasn’t. She wrapped her arms around her belly, hugging herself in a protective gesture, as the feeling of wrongness clawed at her mind.

Closing her eyes, Isadora was transported to a recent memory, one of sacrifice and blood. Maker, they were killing Redcliffe’s knights. Isadora felt trapped and struggled to get out of the memory, but paused as the dead eyed people of Haven started chanting Andraste’s name. She squinted and saw them bow to a… dragon?

“Isadora!” Duncan shouted, bringing her out.

“Sorry, I–“ couldn’t escape? She always had an out when she had visions, this time she didn’t. Isadora shivered in fear, “had a vision.”

Duncan’s brown eyes looked haunted, but before she could ask he spoke, “We won’t find a bed here.”

Isadora sighed in relief, “I’m fine with our tent, so long as it’s away from here.”

Duncan nodded, “What was your vision?”

“You don’t want to know,” Isadora shuddered again. Sweet Andraste, she didn’t want to remember, “What did you find?”

“You don’t want to know,” Duncan tapped the reins for the horses to move and the wagon lurched forward.

“We’re usually better at this,” Isadora mused.

“What do you mean?”

“Outside of Grey Warden business, how many secrets have you kept from me?” Isadora played with his ponytail.

“None.” She could tell Duncan didn’t know where she was going with this.

“I don’t have any secrets from you–“

“You didn’t tell me you were sick,” Duncan grumpily interrupted.

“I knew there was a chance, but I truly had no symptoms until the blight started, and then I found out I was pregnant…” Isadora sighed, “The only thing I knew for certain was that I wouldn’t live to an old age. Which I did tell you.”

Duncan grunted noncommittally. Isadora chuckled, “Stop being a grump. And I think we need to stop trying to protect each other from bad things.”

“With as sick as you’ve been–“

“Duncan, you’ve been ill too. I know my magic only bought you borrowed time.” Isadora interrupted him, “I will tell you what my vision was provided you tell me what you found?”

Duncan shook his head and teased, “What if I don’t want to know now?”

“You!” Isadora sighed in disgust, realizing he was teasing her, “Maybe I don’t want to know what you saw.”

“You usually know when I’m teasing you,” Duncan glanced at her, slightly worried.

“Pregnancy brain,” Isadora stuck her tongue out at him, “So, do you want to know?”

“Isa, I always want to know what your visions are.” Duncan pulled on the reins to get the horses to stop, “Let me set up the tent first.”

Isadora nodded, knowing she wouldn’t have to wait long. She hoped Selene and Alistair were okay. Once she had some rest she would try to scry for them.

She smiled as the baby moved. She wouldn’t want to be quickening with anyone else’s babe. Isadora watched Duncan set up the tent, even though he was quickly becoming greyer, he was still just as handsome as the day they met.

Duncan smirked as he walked back to the wagon, “See something you like?”

“Always,” Isadora smiled and reached for his offered hand to help her down, “Even though we’re older now, my desire for you remains the same as the day we met, and sometimes more.”

“I feel the same,” Duncan touched the small of her back to steady her when she was on the ground.

Isadora pressed her lips to his. As she wrapped her arms around Duncan’s neck she pressed her body to his. Maker, how she wished they could forgo dinner and just make love.

She chuckled softly hearing his low growl. Deepening the kiss, Isadora felt Duncan’s arms wrap around her waist and hold her tight to him. Isadora smiled as she felt his erection press against her.

“Woman,” Duncan finally broke the kiss, “I haven’t set up both cots yet.”

Isadora rubbed herself against him, “It wouldn’t be the first time.” And then her belly rumbled with hunger, effectively killing the mood.

Duncan cocked an eyebrow at her, “You need to eat first.”

“After?” Isadora pouted.

Duncan’s kiss was full of promise and passion. As he pulled back, “I’m going to see if I can find some small game. Pick out what seasonings you want on it?”

“Are you cooking for me?” Isadora grinned.

“Just this once,” Duncan winked at her. As she started walking away, he tapped her on her bottom with his hand, “No using your magic until after we make love.”

Isadora had been startled by his love tap. Turning to face him, she saw the wildness he rarely let loose in his dark eyes. Her voice lowered seductively, “What about during?”

“We’ll make magic of our own.” Duncan heatedly promised.

“You have no idea,” Isadora chuckled and rested a hand on the swell of her belly as she went into their tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

_Duncan_ _sidled around the wall of Fort Drakon, looking for an entrance. Isadora’s vision was quite abrupt and he hoped that he wasn’t too late._

_Finding a metal door Duncan quickly picked the lock. He winced as the rusted hinges squeaked open. Duncan made sure to close the door behind him. He could barely see where to go, and didn’t want to give away his position by lighting something._

_He listened for any voices or sounds, hearing none, Duncan slowly moved forward. Duncan followed the dim light he saw coming from his left, hoping that the light wasn’t leading him astray. Reaching where the light was coming from, he saw that it was a door that was slightly ajar._

_Pushing the door open just enough for him to slide through, he kept to the shadows, listening for any sound. Duncan engaged his stealth tactics and continued to move down the hall. Just before he reached where it split in two directions, a scream rent the air._

_Duncan took off at a run to his right. As he got closer he heard more sounds, including someone shouting “Malificar!” Isadora’s vision was correct._

_He pulled out his dagger and sword, sneaking into the room easily as the door was wide open. Duncan saw the Warden, Shepard, if he remembered correctly, in the center of what looked to be Templars. Why?_

_“I’ve never used blood magic!” Shepard sobbed._

_“Lies! She used blood magic to entrance me!” A templar yelled._

_Duncan wondered if he should attack or use his status as Commander. He didn’t want to start a war with the Templars with Wardens just being allowed back into Fereldan. Putting his weapons away he announced, “I am the Commander of the Fereldan Grey Wardens, and as such Shepard’s crime, if there was crime, is to be seen to by me.”_

_“You Wardens take in the lowest of the low,” another Templar sneered._

_“Be that as it may,” Duncan cocked an eyebrow at the Templar, “Shepard is a Grey Warden and deserves to have her day in court. If you have charges to bring against her let us go to the magistrate.”_

_Three of the four Templars surrounding Shepard moved away from her. The fourth one yelled, tearing the helmet off and putting a dagger to Shepard’s neck, “Never! She will pay for her crimes here and now!”_

_“Let her go,” Duncan’s voice was completely devoid of emotion as he palmed a small dagger, “You do not have the power to threaten the life of a Warden. If Shepard has committed a crime, we will send her to the Deep Roads.”_

_“I love her, but she’s forcing me too!” The Templar’s knife pricked Shepard’s skin. Duncan saw the tiny droplet as he moved closer._

_“Shepard, do you know this person?” Duncan quietly asked._

_“He was a Templar at my circle. He wanted to marry me, but I was only fourteen, so I ran and found the Grey Wardens,” Shepard swallowed hard as the knife pressed into her throat more._

_“She lies!” The Templar screamed and turned Shepard to face him. He raised his dagger up to stab her, but Duncan was quicker. He threw his knife right into the Templar’s neck, killing him._

_Duncan looked severely at the other three Templars, “We fought in self defense.” They gulped and nodded, stumbling over themselves to get away. Duncan saw Shepard back to Warden headquarters and returned to Isadora._

**

Duncan had skinned and cleaned the rabbits he hunted for their meal. He watched Isadora sprinkle her seasonings on them. When she was done, he took them from her and put them over the fire he had built.

With their meal cooking, he could look to his heart’s content. Maker, he loved her curves, more now that they were growing. Isadora’s dark hair, streaked with grey, was as luxurious as the day he met her. She’s still the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered and now they were husband and wife. If his old Warden Commander could see him now.

“Duncan, don’t forget to turn the rabbits,” Isadora called out as she disappeared behind the tent.

Duncan scowled, losing his pleasant distraction, he turned the rabbits. His thoughts invariably turned to to his young charges that were attempting to fight the Blight alone. They needed to know that he was alive, and they would, just after they weren’t around Haven anymore.

Shuddering, he cursed at himself. It wasn’t the first time he had seen such brutality, but it was unexpected in a town as small as Haven. If he had any thought of fighting the Archdemon, he needed to stop being affected by bloodshed.

He felt Isadora’s hand on his shoulder. Duncan grabbed it and kissed while he used his free hand to turn the rabbits, “You’re beautiful.”

“Am I? If I’m going to get compliments, I may want to use magic in our lovemaking later,” Isadora grinned at him and murmured sultrily, “It looks like you need a bit of warming up.”

Duncan chuckled, “I was thinking back to Haven.”

“What did you see?” Isadora was concerned. She knew him well, and he generally wasn't affected by things. Today, he was.

“There was a blood soaked altar with several remains around it. The cabin was empty except for that,” Duncan motioned that they should sit on the log that was close to the fire.

“They were guards from Redcliffe,” Isadora leaned into him.

“Your vision?” Duncan wrapped an arm around her, his eyes on the rabbits.

“I watched them be murdered. Then the people in Haven looked as though they were already dead and bowed to a dragon. They called the dragon Andraste,” Isadora paused and whispered, “I didn’t seek out the vision, but I also couldn’t get out of it. I’m always able to get out of them, even when I don’t use magic to get them.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to tell me?” Duncan stood to get the rabbits off the fire.

“In part? It was also quite gruesome and I didn’t want to have to think back on it,” He could feel her eyes on him, “I was scared.”

“I understand. My reason for not telling you is that I didn’t want my description of what I saw to make you ill,” Duncan sat back down and handed one of the rabbits to her.

“I would like to say I’m stronger than that, but,” Isadora placed her free hand on her belly, “I’m not sure what will and won’t set me off now.”

“We’ll camp here to rest for a few days, and then try to find Alistair and Selene,” Duncan promised and pulled the meat off to start eating.

They ate quickly and quietly. Duncan worried as Isadora didn’t eat much, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not as hungry as my stomach led me to believe?” She shrugged.

“You’re not feeling ill?”

“No, just the right kind of full.” Isadora smiled, “Maybe a little exertion would make me hungrier.”

Duncan chuckled and kissed her, “I don’t know if you’ll want to move after we’re through.”

“Promise?” She breathlessly whispered.

“Yes,” Duncan rumbled as he stood. Picking his wife up in his arms, he carried her into the tent, ignoring the painful tingle in his feet and calves. He gently laid Isadora down on the blankets he had laid out on the ground, not wanting to risk breaking the cot.

Standing back from her, Duncan quickly undressed. When he saw Isadora start to move he shook his head, “Don’t. I want to undress you.”

Her sultry smile and pointed look at him sent even more heat to his erection. Duncan started with Isadora’s shoes, after baring her feet, he massaged them. Raising her skirt, Duncan massaged and trailed kisses up her legs, slowly spreading them wide so he could kneel in between them.

With Isadora’s dress bunched at her hips she reached out for his shoulders, “Duncan.”

Kissing her silent, Duncan massaged Isadora’s hips and sides. Leaving her gasping for air, Duncan returned to undressing his wife. He pressed kisses to the swell of her belly and his tongue circled her navel.

Isadora groaned and shuddered as his calloused fingers continued to raise her dress up over her breasts. He groaned seeing them freed from the confinement of the bodice and set to teasing the nipples to hard points. Duncan smiled wickedly to hear his wife’s sharp gasp.

Duncan laved the hardened peaks with his moist tongue, and as Isadora shifted impatiently beneath him, gently suckled them. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, sending more heat to his erection. He growled, “Lift your head up.”

Isadora complied but the dress got tangled on her arms. Duncan pulled back to help free her, but the frantic shake of her head had him pause. She rasped, “Leave it.”

Duncan shrugged and went back to kissing and nipping all over her front. His roughened fingers caressed the sensitive sides of Isadora’s thighs. He slowly moved one of his hands down low, caressing the darkened curls and moving deeper to the nub that would send intense pleasure through her. Pressing his thumb against her was greeted with a thrust.

He chuckled softly, “Easy, Isadora, we have time.”

“You say that as if you haven’t been bringing me to the edge of passion for a while now,” Isadora gasped as he pinched her, “Rude.”

Duncan laughed and kissed her, “I just want to make sure you’re enjoying this.”

She scoffed at him and was about to respond. He slowly slid a finger into her, Isadora moaned. Duncan teased, “What was that?”

“More,” Isadora gripped his shoulders again, the dress covering his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist, thrusting against his hand as she moaned, “Maker, Duncan, now.”

He kept one hand between them, alternating from pinching to caressing her clit. Duncan slowly entered her, he tensed in restraint, wanting to extend their pleasure for as long as possible. But the urge to thrust fast and hard into her was almost overpowering. One arm wrapped around her waist, to support her as Duncan slid in and out going deeper each time, until he had reached the edge of his climax and lost control, thrusting hard and deep.

Climaxing within seconds of each other their eyes met. He chuckled breathlessly as Isadora panted, “Enjoy yourself?”

Isadora growled at him, “Next time I’m going to torment you.”

Duncan pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, “I look forward to it.”

As they started to clean up, Duncan noticed that Isadora was struggling, “Allow me.” He took the cloth from her and wiped away the evidence of their passion.

“I’m going to need help up,” Isadora reached out for him.

Duncan helped her up, but she still seemed unsteady, “What ever it is you need I can get it for you.”

“You can’t use the privy for me,” Isadora half smiled but then grimaced as she put her dress back on, “Walk with me?”

“Of course,” Duncan threw on his pants and wrapped an arm around her. Once she was done, he led her back into the tent and had her lay on the cot after she undressed. He set the other cot up right beside hers and laid down.

Isadora was already asleep, and he slowly perused her body. Duncan’s eyes filled with tears at seeing once healthy legs losing muscle with prominent, darkening veins. They were on borrowed time.

**

_Isadora knocked frantically on the door after looking around to make sure no one could see her. Her friend immediately opened it and pulled her inside. Seeing the disheveled and bruised state Isadora was in, she gasped, “What happened?”_

_“He attacked me. I used my magic on him. He’s… dead,” Isadora cradled her belly. Lina was the only person she could trust._

_“Let me see,” she pulled Isadora’s arms away and used her magic to see inside, “I’m sorry.”_

_“They’re gone?” Isadora trembled. She shouldn’t feel relieved and yet…_

_“They never were. They used magic to make you think you were. Unfortunately, he hurt you too much,” Lina pressed a bottle into her hand, “Take this with herbs for healing once your safe. Isadora, you won’t be able to conceive.”_

_Isadora nodded, “Where do I go?”_

_“Out f Rivain. Far out of Rivain.” Lina started throwing things in a satchel for Isadora to take with her, “His mother will hunt you, turn the rest of the elders against you if you stay here.”_

_“But his family isn’t from here,” Isadora protested._

_“She is. She’s rich and powerful. I’m sorry, my love, but you don’t survive if you stay here,” Lina quickly kissed her, “Go, far away from Rivain. Never return.”_

_Isadora kissed her back, “I love you. I’m sorry.”_

_“And I you. You never have to apologize to me. Make it up to me by living well,” Lina pushed her out the door, “Go, Isadora. Live.”_

_Isadora ran into the night, wondering how quickly she could get on a ship to Fereldan. Surely, that was far enough away?_

_ **_

“Maker, Isa,” Duncan caressed the swollen part of her belly, “When did you arrive in Fereldan?”

“I came about three months before King Maric and the Grey Wardens went into the Deep Roads,” Isadora smiled.

“When I met you…” Duncan trailed off.

“I had been here for a month.”

Duncan shook his head, “Did you see me going into the Deep Roads?”

“That and becoming Commander of the Grey,” Isadora kissed him.

“That explains you calling me Commander the first time we made love,” Duncan chuckled.

“You had a… commanding presence,” Isadora had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, “You still do.”

Duncan bent to kiss her and her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Maker, if they could just stay like this forever. The baby shifted, and she moved his hand to where they were moving. When the kiss broke off, tears glittered in her eyes, “This shouldn’t be possible.”

“Maybe Lina was wrong?”

“No, she wasn’t,” Isadora blinked and tears streaked down the sides of her face.

“Were you two lovers?” Duncan kissed her tears away.

“She was my first, but by the end it was a platonic love. I hope she lived well,” Isadora sighed. She didn’t regret leaving, but she missed Lina.

“She passed?”

Isadora nodded, “Some years ago. I dreamed of her the night she died. She told me and that she was glad I was still alive. I told her about you and she laughed, “my Isadora, always going for the wild ones.” You would’ve liked her.”

“I don’t know. It sounds like I would’ve had competition,” Duncan grinned.

Isadora shook her head at him, “Never.” She planted her elbows in the cot to be able to sit, “Enough reminiscing. Let’s find Alistair and Selene.”

She could feel Duncan’s watchful gaze on her as she stood. Isadora groaned, her hips spasming. Giving herself a minute to adjust to standing, Isadora gasped as the pain entered her belly. Duncan was beside her in an instant, “What’s wrong?”

“My hips are spasming, but my belly is pained too,” She covered the thin line she felt with her hand.

“Sit, I’ll get your scrying supplies,” Duncan ordered.

“I just–“ She stopped as Duncan’s hand covered hers, the baby moved, almost like they were reaching out to their father.

“Isadora, sit. I’ll bring them to you,” Duncan kept her steady while she lowered herself to the cot.

“I’m not the only one dying, you know,” Isadora griped.

“You are the only one that’s with child,” Duncan quipped as he brought a box over to her.

Isadora growled at him as she got out her supplies. She couldn’t refute his statement, but it annoyed her all the same. Then he laughed, and dear Maker, he had a gorgeous laugh. When everything was ready, she used Fereldan’s map to scry for the remaining Fereldan Grey Wardens. The crystal landed on Orzammar. Isadora looked up at him, “I don’t know if that means they’re in Orzammar or heading there.”

“It’s enough,” Duncan folded up the map and took the crystal from her, putting her scrying materials away. He got up to put it back in the small chest she kept her supplies in.

Isadora watched him, “I can use my sight to see where they are now.”

“No.”

“Duncan, because of me you haven’t been able to catch up to them,” Isadora swallowed hard. She could see the muscle tick in his jaw. He was annoyed. She reached out for him, “I want to help.”

“No.” Duncan sat beside her, “It’s not just because of you that I haven’t caught up with them. Without you, I’d be dead.”

“I still slow you down,” Isadora felt incredibly guilty.

“Stop it. I love you. If I don’t have faith in my recruits, I don’t make a very good Commander. They’re getting the allies they need, I trust them,” Duncan eased her to lay down and covered her with his body, “We’ll leave for Orzammar in the morning.”

“But–“ Isadora’s protest was silenced with a kiss.

“Hush, I want to make love to my wife,” and he did just that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

_Duncan smiled as he introduced the newest recruit to the Wardens. He hoped someone else would take Alistair under their wing for a few days while he could catch up with Isadora. Alistair’s wide eyes met his after introductions were made, “Is this real?”_

_Duncan chuckled, “Yes, my boy, it’s real. Gregor, come show our new recruit the ropes?”_

_“Gladly, Commander.” Gregor put one large hand on Alistair’s shoulder and pulled him away from Duncan. As Duncan snuck to his rooms, he heard Gregor chortle, “We’re going to teach you to drink like a Grey Warden.”_

_Duncan almost felt sorry for the young man. But, rites of passage and all that. He opened the door and saw a naked Isadora sprawled out on his bed. Closing the door behind him, he quietly locked it, “That’s quite a greeting.”_

_“You have a new recruit,” She beamed up at him as he quickly undressed._

_“I do. You remember Alistair?” _

_“The little boy from Redcliffe?” Isadora bit her lip._

_“Yes. I just conscripted him from the Templars,” Duncan laid down on the bed beside her._

_“Good. Templar life wouldn’t suit him,” Isadora chuckled, “He’d free all the mages and lead a mage rebellion for laughs.”_

_Duncan laughed, “On the way here he told me at night he would run through the halls and slam all the doors. During prayers, he’d scream as loud as he could, just to watch everyone scramble.”_

_“I wonder who he was covering for,” Isadora ran her fingers through his hair._

_“Covering for? What do you know?” He wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger and let it go so it could fall back in place._

_“Do you remember me telling you about a little boy that played with Alistair?” Duncan nodded, “That little boy is around seventeen now and will be becoming a Templar very shortly. From what I hear, Cullen is very handsome and ever the gentleman in his affairs.”_

_“Oh, Maker,” Duncan sighed, “Maybe I should’ve left Alistair to the Templars.”_

_Isadora laughed, “Only if you wanted to set all of Thedas on fire.”_

_Duncan’s hands roamed her body, tiring of talking of others, “I missed you.”_

_“And I you, my Commander of the Grey,” Isadora wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him deeply. _

_Duncan growled and pushed her back on the bed. Quickly covering her soft body with his hard and scarred one. Her hands seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once. He laughed huskily as her magic crackled over his skin and cock, “Not fair, Isa.”_

_“You love it,” Isadora’s throaty chuckle came close to having him lose complete control._

_He kissed her, harshly, “You’ll pay for that.”_

_“As you will, Commander,” Isadora smiled._

_Duncan thrust deeply inside her, bringing them both to quick and satisfying releases. Rolling off of her, they cuddled until desire once more impressed upon them the necessity, this time she rode him. As he watched her lose herself, Duncan wondered how someone like him had ever found someone so magical as Isadora. He was fairly certain nothing he ever did caused him to be deserving of her. She rolled her hips, and he pounded into her, losing himself to passion’s call._

_ **_

Duncan looked around the dwarven lighted halls of Orzammar. He wondered where they should start. In the time it took them to get there, Alistair and Selene had been busy. According to the guard at the door, Duncan’s recruits were trying to help Orzammar figure out their next king.

He glanced at his wife, she was leaning heavily on her staff and they hadn’t walked far. No matter where Alistair and Selene were headed next, he needed to get Isadora somewhere safe. Duncan wrapped his arm around her waist, needing to support her.

She smiled up at him, “You don’t have to do that.”

“Maybe _I _need to,” Duncan returned the smile, but he knew it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Are you in pain?”

Having Isadora worry over him wasn’t part of this ill thought plan, “I’m not going to lie and say I’m not, but I want you to lean on me.”

“Should we go somewhere?” Isadora was still worried.

“Not unless you need to rest,” Duncan winked at her, trying to dispel her worry. “Let’s try Tapster’s first, they might know where we can find some lodging.” He left it unsaid that they would have chairs for Isadora to sit on.

Duncan felt Isadora lean on him as he guided her to Tapster’s. He stood at the bottom of the staircase and inwardly groaned. His feet were sleep tingling and it was shooting up into his calves. If he was having issues, Isadora’s would be worse.

She groaned, “Of course there would be stairs. You should go in without me.”

“Not going to happen,” Duncan was stern, “Orzammar is very close to war.”

“I don’t think I can make it up those stairs,” her eyes filled with tears.

“Then I’ll carry you,” With the way his legs were feeling, that wasn’t the best course of action. But there was absolutely no chance he was leaving his pregnant and dying wife alone.

“You’ve been limping for a while now, Love.” Isadora closed her eyes and sighed, “Maybe if you hold my hips, I can use my staff to pull myself up?”

“My pain is minimal compared to yours. We’ll do it your way, for now. But I will carry you if you so much as miss a step.”

“Yes, Ser,” Isadora threw back at him.

It was slow going, but they eventually made it. At the top he made his panting wife lean against the wall. Taking hold of her hands, he stroked his thumbs over the backs, and waited for her breathing to slow. His worry was laid bare in his eyes.

“Duncan, I still have time.” Isadora sought to reassure him.

“How much?” Their eyes met and held.

“For travel?” Duncan nodded in answer, “At least a month more. I’m hoping for two. Then I wait until our baby is born.”

“We wait,” Duncan pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I know I said I wanted you with me, but I don’t want you to feel beholden to me if we haven’t caught up to Alistair and Selene.”

“I’m not leaving you. I made a promise to you and our child. I will see it through or die trying.” Duncan rested a hand on her expanding belly, “They deserve a safe place to be born.”

“Where would that be in the middle of a Blight?”

“We’ll find something,” Duncan promised, “Now, let’s get you somewhere to sit and some food.” He wrapped an arm around her waist again. Holding tightly to her they walked into Tapster’s.

Duncan lowered Isadora to the first empty table he could find. It was lower than would be comfortable. At least she would be off her feet. He motioned for one of servers and ordered food and drinks. When they came back he asked if they knew of where they could get a room for the night.

Isadora gasped and Duncan’s attention jumped to her. She was pressing a hand into her belly, “What’s wrong?”

“Our baby doesn’t like the low seats,” Isadora grumbled.

Another server walked up to them and introduced herself, “I’m Cora. Derek said you were looking for a room?”

“We are,” Duncan raised an eyebrow at her as Cora was staring at him.

“You aren’t with the other Grey Wardens?” Cora sounded suspicious.

“Which Wardens would those be?” He asked. Isadora put down her fork. Her worried glance at Duncan said it all.

“A blond man and a mage woman. I think they said their names were Alistair and Selene. Selene bought the entire tavern a round of drinks.” Cora smiled.

“We’re hoping to catch up with them. Do you know what direction they were headed?” Duncan reached out for Isadora’s hand.

“They said they had to go to the Circle and then they would be back. That was about a week ago now.” Cora cocked her head to the side, “We have rooms upstairs if you like.”

“We would,” Duncan nodded. It took two weeks to get from Orzammar to the Circle. Depending on how long their business took, he and Isadora may have to leave before catching up to them.

“We do have two human sized rooms and one of them is empty.”

“Thank the Maker,” Isadora breathed in relief, pressing a hand into her belly again.

“Would we be able to take our food with us? We’ve had a long journey.” Duncan smiled at the dwarf.

“Of course,” Cora took his coin and gave him a key to their room.

Duncan packed up their food and helped Isadora stand. He kept a steadying arm around her as there were more stairs to climb. She would be able to rest soon. Matching the key to the door, he unlocked it and held the door open.

She loudly groaned as she flopped down on the bed, “I used to be stronger than this.”

“You and me both,” Duncan chuckled. Setting their food down on the table, he asked, “Still hungry?”

“Right now I just want to lay here,” Her hands covered the swell of her belly, “I wouldn’t say no to company.”

Duncan smiled. After taking off his armor and stripping to his small clothes he joined her, but he didn’t lay beside her. He started massaging her feet, moved to her ankles and calves. Continuing up and pulling her dress up as well.

Isadora moaned, “Don’t stop.”

Duncan trailed kisses along her legs, while his hands massaged her hips. He chuckled at Isadora’s frustrated growl as she struggled to undress. When she was completely naked, Duncan straddled her and kissed her, “Maker, you’re beautiful.”

“I’m sure you say that to all of your dying wives,” Isadora smirked.

“Only you,” Duncan continued to massage her and kiss her. When Isadora moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, he paused, “Are you sure?”

“Duncan, if you don’t make love to me, I will never forgive you,” She thrusted, hard, against him.

Duncan chuckled huskily, and went back to his ministrations. Occasionally, he would rub himself against her just to get Isadora to gasp with shocked desire. The third time he did it, she grabbed him and squeezed, her eyes daring him.

He laughed and finally entered her, rocking his hips gently at first, and then thrusting as passion claimed him too. Her fingers twined in his hair and Isadora pulled their mouths together so they could drink in each other’s cries of ecstasy.

**

_Isadora sank to her knees. It never gets easier. The alienage elves come to her to heal their bruises by those who hurt them. The little girl that just left couldn’t have been more than seven, and if she wasn’t as skilled a healer as she was, the little girl would’ve been scarred for life._

_She never understood why the elves were so hated. That was the single thing she missed about Rivain, the hate was so much less prevalent there. Unless you had a hand in one of their nobles’ only son’s dying. _

_Slowly getting to her feet again, she cleaned the bed, towels, and bedding that the little girl had used. Isadora had never ventured into the alienage. Sometimes Templars would guard the gate, and she always stayed far away from them. No reason in getting caught now._

_Isadora turned her thoughts to the incredibly handsome Grey Warden. They had only seen each other a few times, and he was currently in the Deep Roads, but Maker, she missed him. Is this what love feels like? _

_She had always thought love at first sight was a myth. If this wasn’t love, it was certainly powerful lust. Strangely, Isadora felt like she would be disappointed if what she felt for Duncan was only lust. Lighting a white candle in the window she chanted a spell of safety for him. Isadora hoped he didn’t have to go too far into the Deep Roads, she was impatient and would very much like to be in Duncan’s arms again._

_There was a commotion in the square and she cracked her door to hear what was said. She smiled hearing the town crier shout, “By King Maric’s edict, the Grey Wardens are no longer banned from Fereldan. The Wardens will be allowed to recruit and have their own headquarters. Should you wish to join the heroic order, seek out Warden Commander Duncan.”_

_Isadora giggled. Her visions were never wrong. Closing the door, she went to the kitchen and prepared a small celebration for her Commander of the Grey. She knew he would come as soon as he was able._

_Several hours later a knock sounded on her door. Isadora put down the book she was reading and opened it. She smiled, “Warden Commander.”_

_“Seer,” Duncan smirked._

_“I believe a celebration is in order?” Isadora closed the door behind him. She gasped to find herself pressed against the door and being kissed passionately._

_“Maker, I’ve missed you,” Duncan rumbled._

_“I missed you too,” Isadora searched his eyes, there was a haunted wildness to them, “Something bad happened.”_

_“Grey Warden business,” Duncan touched his forehead to hers and swore, “Maker’s balls! I’ll tell you, but you cannot tell a soul. And it has to be later, right now, I need to know I’m alive and not stuck in some talking darkspawn’s Fade dream.”_

_“Of course,” Isadora took hold of his hand and led him to her bedroom, “We’ll start here.”_

_She chuckled to find herself thrown onto the bed. Duncan covered her body quickly, tearing at her clothing. Isadora did the same to his, and they celebrated Duncan’s high rank._

_ **_

Isadora held the underside of her rapidly expanding belly. They had been in Orzammar for weeks. Going into the Diamond Quarter, the Shaperate, Dust Town, the Hall Of Heroes. They were always a step behind or a day late. Now, they were standing outside the entrance to the Deep Roads.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was holding Duncan back. They’ve had to stop for several hours a day because she was in too much pain to continue. Isadora half smiled as their baby moved and touched the spot with her free hand.

Duncan glanced back at her. She was leaning against the wall, one to give Duncan space to talk about Grey Warden things and two, to get her legs to stop quivering. Isadora beamed and mouthed, “The baby is moving.”

He smiled disinterestedly and turned back to the dwarves guarding the entrance to the Deep Roads. Isadora doubted that he had understood her. She shrugged and followed the baby’s movements with her hand.

The baby kicked her hand and she felt a shooting pain travel up her back. Isadora dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her belly, an instinctive attempt to protect the baby from the agony she was feeling. She felt Duncan’s hand on her shoulder. Isadora looked up at him tears filling her eyes, “I think I need a healer.”

“Is it the baby?” Duncan gently gathered her in his arms.

“I don’t think so?” Isadora whimpered at his touch on her back, “My back is killing me.”

She grabbed her staff as Duncan picked her up. Her other arm wrapped around his neck. Burying her face in his neck, unable to hold her tears back, she rasped, “Hurry.”

Isadora knew Duncan wouldn’t run, but she almost wished he would. Her back was screaming at her. Thankfully, Tapster’s wasn’t that far and she was being laid on the bed just as her first sob broke through. She rolled to her side and cradled her belly, saying a protection spell.

Duncan paced as they waited for a healer. Isadora cleared her throat and whispered, “Talk to me?”

“About?” He snapped and then winced, “Sorry, Isa. What happened to you?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t feeling anything out of the ordinary and the baby was moving. Then a shooting pain traveled up my back and my legs gave out.” Isadora reached out from him, “I’m feeling a little better now.”

He took her hand and kissed it, “Selene and Alistair are in the Deep Roads looking for Paragon Branka. It could be another month or more for them to get back to Orzammar.”

“What do you want to do?” Isadora saw the frustration in his dark eyes.

“The Warden in me wants to go find them in the Deep Roads. Your husband and the man who loves you wants you and our child safe.” Duncan finally sat beside her.

“I never meant to separate you,” Isadora rasped.

“You never did.” Duncan smiled and bent down to kiss her, “I’ve always wondered what life would be like without being a Warden. But then I wouldn’t have met you and probably died long before now or Ostagar.”

“There’s something else.”

Duncan closed his eyes, “You’re not the only one getting worse. I wouldn’t survive an hour in the Deep Roads.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Isadora’s eyes filled with tears. She wasn’t capable of much, but she could lessen his pain.

“Because it’s minimal compared to what you’re going through.” He opened his eyes and they were also close to overflowing.

“I may not be able to draw out the taint anymore, but I can lessen the pain. Duncan, please, let me help with what I’m able to do?” She begged.

“You are helping, Isa. You’re caring for our baby. You bring me peace and unconditional love. You accept me for what I am and have never tried to change me. Your magic isn’t the only healing power you have.” He used the pad of his thumb to wipe her tears away, “I love you. I want to spend our remaining days together.”

Before she could answer, a knock at the door came. Duncan answered it and let the healer in. Isadora explained what happened and the healer examined her, “The babe is fine. But the wasting sickness is attacking your back. You need to rest.”

“Is rest possible with a Blight?” Isadora quipped.

The healer snorted, “Surfacers. If you were my patient I’d put you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. You need at least a week of doing nothing more than going to the bathroom to get the spasms to stop. You’re lucky they aren’t contractions.”

Isadora glared at the healer’s retreating back. When the door shut she snarled, “I know the difference between a birthing pain and a back spasm.”

Duncan caught a server and asked that they bring them food. When he came back he was shaking his head. Isadora narrowed her eyes at him, “I do. I’ve been a healer and midwife for thirty years.”

“I seem to remember a certain Rivani healer and seer saying that every pregnancy is different.” Duncan teased.

Isadora stuck her tongue out at him, “It’s still true, but that pain wasn’t a birthing pain. They don’t travel up your spine and there was no pressure.”

“I will trust your judgement.” Duncan rested his hand on her belly. When his eyes met hers they glistened with tears, “I don’t want anything to happen to either one of you.”

“I want the same for you. I promise to not go into early labor,” Isadora covered her hand with his. She didn’t need to say that after she gave birth, all bets were off. Isadora just hoped she could make it through giving birth to hold her baby just once.

Time was running out, and she was confined to bed for the next week. If she was stronger, she’d push Duncan away so that he could find Alistair and Selene. She wasn’t, what’s worse, she was selfish. Isadora wanted her remaining time spent with Duncan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

_Duncan watched Isadora bathe in the stream from the forest’s edge. Maker, how was it possible she became more beautiful as the years passed? They traveled together for seven years now. The Wardens only knew her as a cook and healer. _

_He was sure that some of the Wardens noticed how he looked at her, but they had wisely kept their opinions to themselves. Duncan knew that the longer they were together, the harder it became to keep from being found out. The worry that she would be forced to go through The Joining kept him in check. There was no way he could watch Isadora go through that._

_“If you’re going to stand there and watch me, come closer so I can stare back?” Isadora called over her shoulder before she went under._

_Duncan waited until she reappeared to call, “I’m enjoying watching a beautiful woman swim. Why would I want to ruin the view?”_

_“Hmmm… maybe I should get out,” She bobbed in the water, showing no indication of doing that._

_“Why would you want to do that?” He took a step forward. Her long, wet hair floating around her. The tops of breasts just peeking above the water line, making him hard._

_“I would like to welcome my lover home,” Isadora smiled lazily as she laid back._

_“Stay there,” Duncan quickly stripped himself of his armor and underclothes. He slowly walked into the water, he was surprised to find it warm, “Are you using your magic?”_

_“I didn’t want to swim in cold water,” Isadora grinned unrepentantly._

_Duncan shook his head and caught her around the waist, pulling her close to kiss. He found his hair quickly released from his leather hair tie. Chuckling, he murmured, “Impatient?”_

_Isadora pulled away and splashed him. She grinned wickedly, “The Warden Commander has a wild look to his eyes.”_

_Duncan growled and chased her, “A wildness only a Rivaini seer can see.”_

_“Shall we conjure one from the water?” She teased._

_“Woman,” Duncan finally caught her around her hips. He kissed her passionately, while his hands trailed up her slick skin. _

_Her legs wrapped around his waist and she rubbed against him, making him harder. One hand fondled her breasts, while one strong arm held her close. Duncan was filling quickly with desire and then she settled on to him and the wildness Isadora was so keen to see broke through._

_Their wet bodies collided against each other, anxious to reach Passion’s edge. Standing on the precipice, all it took to send him over the edge was Isadora’s hands tangled in his hair. Her harsh breathing and sultry moans as she climaxed had him grinning wickedly when she opened her eyes._

_“Welcome home, my Commander of the Grey,” Isadora whispered._

_ **_

Duncan was in pain, but they couldn’t stay in Orzammar anymore. He could feel The Calling getting stronger. It also didn’t help that the blight had taken over his legs.

He groaned as he grabbed their remaining bags, throwing them over his shoulder. Isadora gently touched him, “Duncan, let me help.”

“Absolutely not,” Duncan handed her her staff, “These are far too heavy for you.”

That earned him a raised eyebrow, “I packed them. I know exactly how heavy they are. Talk to me?”

“We need to get out of Orzammar. The Calling… it’s louder here.” Duncan followed Isadora out. Instead of the one week of bed rest, she needed two. During that time Alistair and Selene had installed a new king and went on their way to fight the Blight.

“You’re in pain,” Isadora turned to him, “Let me help.”

“No.” Duncan knew he was being harsh, but damn it, he just wanted to get out of Orzammar. He also didn’t want Isadora suffering any ill effects from using her magic for anyone save herself, “We’ll break for camp once we’re out of Orzammar.”

She sighed in frustration but didn’t fight him. He silently thanked her as his head was starting to ache. They moved slowly through the celebratory crowds. Duncan wasn’t usually bothered by loud noises or tight spaces, but the sweating, shaking hands, and quickened breathing said otherwise.

He reached out for Isadora’s hand and pulled her through the crowd. When they reached the much quieter Hall Of Heroes he leaned against the wall, and gulped for air. Was this the corruption spreading? Or something else?

“Duncan?” Isadora’s worried voice broke through his thoughts. She pulled her hand from his and felt his forehead, “You’re burning up.”

“I’m sick?” Duncan rasped.

“Possibly? I don’t think corruption comes with fevers. I can find out.” Isadora lifted one of the bags from his shoulder.

“Isa,” He chastised, even though her smirk said she was completely unrepentant, “Once our tent is set up.”

He watched her brow furrow in concern, but kept her thoughts to herself. Duncan looked at the other end of the hall. Maker, why did it have to be so far away?

Duncan reached out a hand to use the statues to aid him in keeping his balance. There was no way he was going to lean on Isadora. Glancing at his wife, he saw that she was struggling too. He wanted to rage at whoever thought it was a good idea to torment her this way, but Isadora would just tell him that this was life. Sometimes good people are hurt.

The doors opened and Duncan sucked in a deep breath of night air. He could feel the cloying call of the archdemon lessen slightly. Duncan nearly sagged in relief. As soon as they were in a clearing Duncan set up the tent.

Beset by dizziness he shook his head to dispel it. Then his body began to tremble. The last thing he heard before everything went black was Isadora calling his name.

**

_Isadora groaned as she woke. Her stomach churned and she could feel the wasting sickness clawing at her. She was grateful that Duncan couldn’t see her ill. He had left to find more Warden recruits._

_She slowly moved to get off the cot, not wanting to upset her stomach further. From what she knew of the wasting sickness an upset stomach wasn’t part of it. Loss of appetite, but not nausea. _

_Making breakfast for herself, Isadora’s thoughts turned to the odd visions she kept having. Every where she looked was nothing but corruption, except for one shining beacon. What did it mean?_

_Eating slowly, Isadora determined that once her stomach had settled she was going to use her magic to spend some time in that vision. If she could make sense of it, Isadora would warn Duncan. Her visions had kept him and his Wardens alive in the past._

_That’s when it hit her, a vision of a large, shadowy figure standing over a broken Duncan. Isadora felt the taint slither inside her, turning her stomach. She ran for the chamber pot and lost the food she had just eaten. When her stomach finally settled, she cleaned up and set off to find a healer._

_Not far from the healer’s tent, she was waylaid by a tall, strawberry blond, man. Isadora smiled, “Alistair.”_

_“You know my name? Of course you know my name. You’ve been with the Wardens as long as Duncan,” Alistair blushed._

_“Not quite,” She cocked her head to the side, “Is there something I can do for you?”_

_“Yes! I mean, no,” He shook his head, “I shouldn’t ask this. Tonight’s my night to cook…”_

_Isadora chuckled, “And you don’t know how?” His deepening blush was all the answer she needed, “I will help you.”_

_“Thank you. You’re great, it’s no wonder Duncan lets you stay with the Wardens.” Alistair rocked on his heels._

_“Let’s me?” _

_“I meant… well… you two seem like really old friends and you’re not a Warden...”_

_“The Warden Commander and I have known each other for a long time,” Isadora couldn’t help but be charmed by the young man, “Go see what you want to make for dinner.”_

_“Oh, ummm, sure,” Alistair started off in the opposite direction, but stopped, “Do you know when Duncan’ll be back?”_

_Isadora shook her head. Alistair shrugged and went off. Straightening, Isadora went inside the healer’s tent and explained her ailments. _

_The healer glanced at Isadora, “How long since your monthly?”_

_“What? That’s impossible. I can’t get pregnant,” Isadora inwardly sighed. Of course the healer had to be a non-mage healer. _

_The healer stared at her, “Medicine has been making great advances. I’m surprised mage healers aren’t doing the same.”_

_“We are. It’s just not something I’ve ever done for myself.” She narrowed her eyes, thinking back. It has been a couple months since her last menses, “Can’t be.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because I can’t get pregnant.”_

_The healer shrugged, “That’s what your symptoms say. You can always find a mage healer.”_

_Isadora shook her head and left. Going to another healer wouldn’t be necessary. She was going to see what her visions would tell her. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice the large, armored man standing in front of her tent and bumped into him. Without looking up, she murmured, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.”_

_“Why are you going into the Warden Commander’s tent?”_

_Isadora’s eyes focused on his chest plate, the red sword of the Templar blazed there. Backing away, slowly, she didn’t dare look him in the eye, “One of his letters was given to me by mistake.”_

_“Who are you here with? I don’t recognize you from Kinloch,” His voice deepened with his suspicion._

_“I am from Dairsmuid. May I pass?” Isadora stood very still._

_“Dairsmuid mages are barely more than apostates,” The templar scoffed and moved away._

_Isadora didn’t sigh in relief until she was in the tent. Her plans would have to wait. She gathered her things and pitched her own tent far from the Wardens and in a hidden part of Ostagar. She would not be the reason for the Wardens to get kicked out of Fereldan again. Nor did she want to put Duncan in a position where he had to choose between her or the Wardens._

_ **_

Isadora watched Duncan fitfully sleep. The surface dwarves had graciously brought her food and drink. She suspected that it was spurred on by the healer here, who had stopped by and assured Isadora that all was well with the baby.

Duncan’s fever had broken a few nights ago, but he was still weak. Isadora couldn’t help but wonder if the corruption had opened him up to such a violent illness. At least he was on the mend.

They would have to leave soon. Isadora hoped that she could give him a few more days. Rubbing her very round belly, she wasn’t sure if that hope would be realized. She couldn’t stand without assistance anymore.

“Isa,” Duncan groaned and started to sit.

“Easy, Duncan,” She held a water skin to his parched lips.

After he drank he rasped, “We need to go.”

“You are too weak to go anywhere.”

Duncan struggled to stand and looked at Isadora, “We’re not safe here.”

“What do you mean?” Isadora tilted her head. She couldn’t sense any harm.

“The dream… last night?” Duncan moved with agonizing slowness to pack.

Isadora used her staff to stand and hobbled over to him, worried, “What dream?”

“If we stay here, you die, and not just any death. You become a darkspawn,” Duncan swallowed hard.

Isadora rested her free hand on Duncan’s. Her sight always seemed to abandon her when she needed it most, “I’ve heard news that a Soldier’s Peak was recently visited by Alistair and Selene.”

“Soldier’s Peak?” Duncan grinned, that’s very good news, “Levi must’ve found them.”

“I assume that’s where we’re going?” She smirked. His eyes were twinkling, what did he and Levi get up to?

“Yes, and that is where we will stay until our baby is born,” Duncan kissed her.

Isadora swayed and clutched at Duncan, a wave of dizziness washing over her. She sighed as she felt his arms wrap around her. When her eyes met Duncan’s, they saw each other’s fear, “I don’t think I’ll be using my magic anymore.”

Duncan nodded, “What would you like done with it?”

“The dwarves can have it except for what we need to get to our final place,” Isadora’s eyes filled with tears. Her end was near.

Duncan helped her into the wagon and she watched, her arms wrapped around her belly protectively as he gave away almost everything. Isadora hoped that Soldier’s Peak would be equipped with something. She really wanted to sleep in a bed again.

When he got into the wagon he tapped the reins to get the horses to walk and Isadora leaned into him. The ride was a quiet one, and Duncan drove until well after dark. Isadora glanced up at him, wondering what he was thinking, “My love, we should stop.”

“Why?” Duncan didn’t look at her.

“We cannot ride through the night, Duncan,” Isadora was slightly alarmed, it was usually Duncan that would have them stop to rest even if she wasn’t ready.

“Of course,” He pulled the horses to a stop and set up the tent before helping her down.

She stopped and tried to look into his eyes, but he refused to meet hers. Isadora took his face in both her hands, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s still bright as day to me,” Duncan sighed despondently.

“The taint,” Isadora closed her eyes against the sting of tears, “I’m sorry.”

“No, Isa. Never apologize. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here now,” Duncan held her as tight as he dared.

“I can remove some of it. Give you more time?” She was desperate and clung to him.

“What would that do to you?” He led her inside the much smaller tent than the one they originally set out with.

“Does it matter? I’m dying anyway,” She sat heavily on the cot. This can’t be, it’s too soon.

Taking her hands in his, Duncan whispered, “What would it do to our baby? You promised me you wouldn’t give birth early.”

“I don’t want you to turn,” Isadora brokenly sobbed and Duncan wrapped her in his arms. The feel of his strong arms was the same as the night they first made love. How could he be turning right before her eyes? She fell asleep with him holding her.

The night before they arrived at Soldier’s Peak, Isadora performed one of her last acts of magic, taking all the taint she could from her husband. When the contractions started, she stopped. It would have to be enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I made myself cry writing it and editing it. Maybe have tissues on hand?

_Duncan chuckled as he took the wrapped package from the merchant. Isadora was going to love this. It was going to be hard to keep their relationship secret with her traveling with the Wardens, but he wouldn’t have it any other way._

_He rode hard for the warden encampment, excited to get back. As Duncan approached he saw Isadora talking to another man, he wasn’t prone to jealousy, but this person wasn’t a Grey Warden. Duncan got off his horse and silently walked toward them._

_“The other wardens said you would know where Duncan is,” the man stood in front of Isadora to prevent her escape. Duncan softly growled and pulled out his dagger. That voice sounded familiar._

_“I am just the Wardens’ cook and sometimes healer. I know no more of their goings on than what they tell me.” Isadora tried to go in a different direction. She turned and faced Duncan who was crouching behind a row of bushes._

_“Duncan told me that if I ever needed him, I was supposed to go to an Isadora. Are you not Isadora?” The man swiftly blocked Isadora’s path again. This time Duncan got a better look at him, he definitely knew the man._

_“Funny how the commander has never mentioned you. I don’t even know your name,” Isadora was irritated. Her arms were crossed, and the arch to her eyebrow would’ve sent less determined men packing. Duncan smiled, she was gorgeous when she was angry._

_The man had the grace to blush, “Forgive me, my name is Levi Dryden. I met Duncan a few months back, I’m searching for the truth about my grandmother, Sophia Dryden.”_

_Levi! Duncan sheathed his dagger and was about to come out of hiding when Levi continued talking, “I was under the impression that you and Duncan were more than friends. Was that not correct?”_

_“No, it is not correct. The Grey Wardens are generous in that they let me travel with them because I have nowhere else to go. Now please, I must see that dinner is started,” Isadora stalked off._

_Duncan walked over to Levi and clapped him on the shoulder. It took effort to not laugh when the young man jumped, “You shouldn’t argue with our healer, she’s just as likely to turn you into a toad.”_

_“She wouldn’t!” Levi shuddered._

_Duncan smiled, and was grateful that Isadora had left, otherwise he might be accused of indulging in mischief. He schooled his face to be serious, “I haven’t forgotten, but there’s things going on in the Kocari Wilds that I need to look into first.”_

_“Of course,” Levi nodded, “whenever your ready.” He handed Duncan a scrap of paper with an address on it, “I’ll be staying here.”_

_“Thank you, Levi,” Duncan watched the man ride off before going to Isadora’s tent. Standing outside of it, he saw shadows flying about. Maybe she should’ve turned Levi into a toad._

_Bracing himself for her anger, he entered without knocking and placed the gift he had for her on a small table. Once again, Duncan had to stop from chuckling at her muttering.When she finally turned to face him he was rewarded with a glare, “I know you were watching.”_

_“Hmmm? I just rode in,” Duncan smirked._

_“Duncan,” She warned, waving a spoon at him._

_He couldn’t help it, a chuckle burst out of him, “Levi Dryden is very persistent.” Isadora inelegantly snorted. Duncan pushed the gift toward her, “I saw this and thought of you.”_

_“You’re not going to charm me out of my anger that easily. I know you were watching,” She paused in her pacing and took the gift._

_“Isa, I only saw the last bit of your conversation, and I had my dagger ready until I recognized who it was. Levi is determined, but harmless.” Duncan walked over to her and pulled the spoon out of her hand before kissing her, “I didn’t expect you to lie about what we’re doing.”_

_“When keeping something a secret, lies tend to be told,” Her eyes were lit with something other than anger now._

_“I’m sorry to put you in that position,” Duncan ran a hand down her arm and entwined their fingers together._

_“I don’t mind,” Isadora kissed him. _

_Duncan chuckled as he felt her hand undoing the buckles of his armor, “Impatient?”_

_“For you? Always.” Isadora freed her other hand to pull his armor and clothing off._

_“And here I thought you would be too busy to be disturbed by making dinner,” Duncan smiled wickedly as he tugged her clothing off._

_“Your wardens have already eaten,” Isadora pushed him down onto the cot, “It’s my turn.”_

_He rolled so that he was on top, “Is it?”_

_“Yes,” She ran her hand through his hair, undoing the tight ponytail, while he kissed her. They made love like they hadn’t seen each other in months and Isadora’s present lay forgotten until much, much later._

_ **_

Duncan was angry with Isadora, but then he saw the necklace around her neck that he had given to her before they found out that the Blight was coming from the Kocari Wilds and the fight went out of him.

Helping her up into the wagon he held her close and didn’t stop until they reached Soldier’s Peak. Because of Isadora taking some of the taint away, he felt better than he had in weeks. But at what cost to her? Or their baby?

He jumped down and took Isadora in his arms, her pained moan tore at his heart. Coming around the wagon he heard a familiar voice, “Duncan, is that you? I heard you were dead.”

“I was lucky,” Duncan half smiled at Levi, “We don’t have a lot of time Levi. Is there room for my wife and I to stay until she gives birth?”

“Wife? Birth?” Levi’s mouth worked but no sound came out for several moments, “O-Of course, follow me.”

“Duncan,” Isadora rasped as he followed Levi up the stairs to the keep.

“Shhh, Isa, conserve your strength,” Duncan murmured back.

“Need a week,” she gasped out.

“A week for what?”

Isadora moaned in response and then went limp. Duncan knew it was the pain she was in that made her pass out. He just hoped it would alleviate enough to let her wake up.

Levi led them to a freshly cleaned out bedroom. It was small, but serviceable, “We’ve slowly been trying to clean up. We only managed to get this room as a guest room.”

“Thank you, Levi,” Duncan laid Isadora on the bed, “Could I get towels and water in here?”

“Is she…?” Levi paled.

“Not yet, I don’t think. I would like to wash off,” Duncan smiled indulgently.

“Oh! Of course!” Levi left the room quickly and returned with what Duncan asked, “I remember her. She didn’t seem to like me.”

“Isadora’s protective of those she loves,” Duncan crossed his arms and waited for Levi to leave. Once he did, Duncan sighed, they wouldn’t be leaving here together.

He slowly stripped naked, a weariness settling deep into him. His feet, calves, and thighs were corrupted. Duncan’s hands shook as he rubbed them with a wet a cloth. When he was clean, he started a fire and warmed water.

Duncan removed Isadora’s clothes and with extreme gentleness, washed the road dirt off of her. His eyes filled with tears seeing her veins darker than they should be. He wrapped her in thick towels and put his clothing on to get their clean clothes.

As soon as Duncan opened the door, Levi fumbled the satchel he was carrying, and stuttered, “We weren’t sure… if you… if we… Should I send for a healer?”

“Are there any healers to send for?” The only person Duncan wanted healing from was unconscious behind him, but if there was a chance someone could reach them and help Isadora, he’d take it.

“I don’t know. But Alistair and Selene stop by with semi regularity, I could ask them?” Levi fidgeted with the satchel he was holding until Duncan took it from him.

“If there’s an easy way to get word to a midwife, I’d appreciate it. If not, don’t worry about it. Isadora is a skilled healer. Thanks for the clothes,” Duncan half smiled and closed the door.

Opening the satchel, he pulled out his robe and gently put it on Isadora. She moaned as he pulled it up to cover her. Duncan whispered, “Isa?”

“Need more time,” She whispered back.

He waited for more, but after several minutes, Duncan arched an eyebrow. So this is what it’s like, he thought. How did she manage when it was him uttering disjointed things?

Duncan continued to dig through the satchel, pulling out clean clothes for him. Changing out of the dirty ones was a relief. At the bottom of the satchel he found a blanket, it was soft and quite small. Looking at his wife, Duncan wondered when she made it.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he limped back over to her. Wrapping her hands around the blanket he rasped, “You need to wake so we can meet our baby. I’ll even let my hair down for it.”

Climbing into bed with her, Duncan held her close and gave into the sobs choking him. His dreams were filled with memories of her.

**

_Isadora tied off the last bit of string on the hem of the deep blue robe she made. Spreading it out before her she double checked that everything was even. The soft, thick fabric tempted her to put it on. Not listening to the call, Isadora quickly wrapped it._

_Today was Duncan’s birthday and she had plans for later tonight. Isadora left the present on the bed, certain they would find their way there. While she was waiting, she made Duncan’s favorite foods._

_As dusk approached there was a quiet knock on her door, and Isadora jumped to answer it. She smiled when she saw it was Duncan. He was illuminated by the last light of day and a gorgeous sight to behold. Isadora opened the door and teased, “Who is this handsome stranger before me?”_

_“I come on Grey Warden business,” Duncan’s voice was stern._

_“Oh? Would you like to come in so we can discuss it further?” She held the door wide open and moved to the side._

_His eyes flashed with mischief, the only outward sign that he wasn’t deadly serious, “If you insist.”_

_As he walked by her his arm quickly wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his side. Duncan kicked the door closed as he drew her in front of him, kissing Isadora passionately. When he came up for air, he murmured, “Maker, you’re a beautiful sight.”_

_“That’s some serious Grey Warden business.” The corner of her mouth quirked up into a smile._

_“You wouldn’t know the half of it,” Duncan dropped his baldric and pulled her to him once more._

_“Duncan,” Isadora laughed._

_His hands roamed lovingly down her arms, hips, thighs. Duncan pulled himself away with a groan, and took off his shirt. His smile had a hint of smugness to it as she looked at his muscular chest, “Like what you see?”_

_“You have a new scar,” She arched an eyebrow. He wasn’t going to get off that easy. Deciding to torment him some she traced the new line on his chest with her fingernail. The scar was so fresh that his chest hair hadn’t grown enough to fill in around it. _

_“I have three more,” Duncan freed his hair._

_Isadora almost lost her tight hold on not giving in to Duncan immediately. Rude of him to use his hair against her, “Oh?” She pulled her hand back and gestured at the table laden with druffalo steak, Nordbotten fruit stew, spiced wine, and Marie Du Lac Erre’s Sweet Ruin, “Why don’t we eat and you can tell me how you got those scars?”_

_She had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop a chuckle from escaping at Duncan’s wide eyed wonder, “You did this?”_

_“It’s your nameday,” Isadora bit her lip._

_“Being able to be with you is more than enough.” Duncan stared at the table, “This is too much.”_

_“You can give the extras to the Wardens when you leave,” Isadora felt her cheeks warm, “I had help, and I wanted to do something special to celebrate our first celebration of your nameday.”_

_“How did you know my nameday?” Duncan sat at the table and dug in. There was only mild curiosity to his question, “Did you have a vision?”_

_“My visions can be contrary, and I’ve never used them to intentionally find out private or intimate details without prior permission.” Isadora felt her cheeks warm. Discussing her sight never ended well._

_“If not a vision…” He watched her as he chewed._

_“I overheard some Grey Wardens talking.” She was surprised by how Duncan hurried through the meal, “Did I do something wrong?”_

_“No, it’s delicious,” He rose and took her hand in his, helping her up from the chair, “I have other plans.”_

_Isadora chuckled huskily and led him to her bedroom. After they made love, she gave Duncan the robe. Her thanks was another deeply passionate kiss that led to so much more._

_ **_

Isadora smiled as she ran her hand over the soft fabric of the robe she made for Duncan. He had insisted that she wear it to keep her warm. It held up surprisingly well through the years. Her magic had helped in that.

She turned her attention back to the letter she was writing. When the letter was finished she infused it with her magic to pull as much of the taint a lovingly written piece of paper could. The spell ended and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as her womb contracted. One more thing before she woke Duncan.

Isadora groaned as she limped to the door. Going beyond it was impossible for her. She opened it before Levi knocked. He stared at his hand and quickly hid it behind his back, “How did you know?”

“My sight hasn’t left me yet,” Isadora fibbed, a little. Levi dragged his feet when he walked. She gasped with another labor pain, and handed him the note with a shaking hand, “Could you see that this gets to Selene, please?”

“Of course. Is there anything you need?” He took the note.

“Water, towels, scissors, and a metal clamp,” Isadora was desperately trying to hide how much pain she was in.

“I’ll have the items brought to you in short order,” Levi ran.

Isadora closed the door and leaned against it, panting. When the contraction eased off, she took off her robe, not wanting to ruin it. She took a step toward the chair near the door, to put the robe there, and water rushed out of her followed by an intense contraction. Isadora groaned as the robe slipped through her nerveless fingers to the floor.

“Isadora,” Duncan was awake and beside her, “What are you doing?”

“Apparently, giving birth,” Isadora chuckled. Gripping his offered hand tight, she gasped, “Help me to the bed?”

Duncan nodded, guiding her with his free hand at her back, and helped her onto the bed. Once Isadora was settled, he retrieved the robe. The few seconds it took to return to her, Isadora was shivering and moaning. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Wear my robe?”

“I don’t want to ruin it,” Isadora panted through another contraction. Maker, they hurt.

“Just to cover your upper body so you’re not so cold. I don’t want you to even attempt getting off that bed right now,” Duncan smiled. At her nod he put the robe on her arms and covered her as best he could. He saw that she was biting her lip, taking her hand in his, Duncan ordered, “Isa, don’t hold it in.”

“I wasn’t expecting it to be this fast or painful,” Isadora loudly groaned and squeezed Duncan’s hand as another contraction tore through her. When it finally released her, she rasped, “Levi’s coming with supplies.”

Without letting go of her hand, Duncan pulled on his pants. Levi knocked as another contraction hit, and Duncan called out, “Be there in a minute.”

“Go,” Isadora released his hand as the pain eased. She rested her head against the pillows and closed her eyes to hide her tears.

She heard Duncan thank Levi and shut the door. Licking her dry lips, Isadora moaned, “Get the baby blanket too.”

Duncan laid the baby blanket over her heavy belly, and a sob broke through. He took her hand in his and kissed it, “I’m not ready.”

“Neither am I,” Isadora opened her tear filled eyes and met his, “I can’t feel my legs.”

“I love you,” Duncan rasped. He kissed her, passionately. When he pulled away, he blinked back tears.

“I love you, too,” She whispered. Tensing with another contraction, Isadora cried out. It wasn’t long before she felt the need to bear down, “Duncan, you have to catch the baby.”

“I’m not letting go of you,” He squeezed her hand and one handed laid towels in between her legs.

“You’re going to have to so you can cut the cord,” Isadora grunted and started pushing. With the final push she felt like her insides were being ripped apart and she screamed. Collapsing back on the bed, Isadora tried to catch her breath. She smiled when she heard their baby cry.

“She’s perfect,” Duncan rasped, laying the baby on her chest.

“Help me?” She whispered, unable to move anything more than her hands.

Duncan swallowed hard and lifted her arms to wrap around their newborn, “You did it.”

“We did it,” She smiled, exhausted, but the pain was finally gone. Realizing what that meant, she rasped, “I’m sorry.”

“No. No apologies. We had many years together, and somehow created a life,” Duncan choked back a sob, “I love you, Isa.”

Calling upon her magic and sheer force of will one last time, she lifted her arm and ran shaking fingers through his hair. Kissing the top of her newborn’s head, Isadora whispered, “Beautiful One, I hope you have your daddy’s hair and his wildness. I’ll wait for you, Duncan.”

“Isa,” Duncan choked out as her eyes closed and her whole body went limp. He took the baby and wrapped her in the blanket her mother made for her. Holding her tight to his chest, he covered Isadora with a sheet. Before covering her face, he pressed one final kiss to her lips, “I’ll find you in the Beyond.”

**

_Duncan paced while he waited for Fiona to stop shopping. He was bored. The part of Denerim they were in didn’t have anything worthwhile to steal. A husky laugh floated toward him and he immediately turned to see who it belonged to. _

_He smiled as he saw it was the raven haired beauty from this morning. Their eyes met and Duncan was entranced. Duncan walked over to her, “Isadora, right?”_

_“You remembered,” She smiled, “I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon, Duncan.”_

_Of course he remembered. Since he walked away from her, she was all Duncan could think about. His imaginings had taken them many places, including rooms with only one bed. Taking her hand, he kissed it, “How could I forget the most beautiful woman in at least all of Fereldan and I would be willing to bet, all of Thedas.”_

_Isadora chuckled, “How many others have you used that line on?”_

_Duncan paused, she caught him. He laughed, “Even if the line is much used, I think I may actually mean it this time.”_

_“Such high praise for the woman you stole from,” She arched an eyebrow at him._

_He was too busy staring at her lips and wondering how they would feel pressed to his. Isadora politely coughed and he met her eyes again, “The scarf. I have every intention of giving it back.”_

_“Mhmm.”_

_She was smirking. She didn’t believe him! He pulled the scarf from around his neck and gave it to her, “Here. Once I get back I am going to find you again.”_

_Isadora merely smiled. She held the scarf in her hands and whispered something in Rivaini. Handing the scarf back to him, she said, “Keep it.”_

_“What did you do?” He took the gift, surprised that she didn’t care that he stole from her._

_She kissed him, passionately. When the kiss ended, Isadora smirked, “I want you to find me again.”_

_“We don’t have to end this meeting just yet,” Duncan briefly glanced at Fiona who was still shopping, “I have some time.”_

_“Oh? Your fellow Warden won’t miss you?”_

_Duncan kissed her, “Maybe we should hide in the shadows.”_

_Her throaty chuckle sent heat straight through him, making him hard. Duncan was surprised by how much she affected him, “Maker. Isadora, you tempt me.”_

_“That feeling is mutual,” She pulled him deeper into the building’s shadow and kissed him again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she played with his queued hair._

_Duncan deepened the kiss and his hands found her hips. She arched into him and he groaned, “Woman.”_

_“Commander of the Grey,” Her eyes were heated with the passion she had for him._

_“Don’t let the current Commander hear you say that,” He chuckled._

_“Duncan?” Fiona called out, “Where did you get to now?”_

_Duncan groaned and pressed his forehead to hers. Stealing one last kiss, he murmured, “When I get back, you will be the first person I seek out.”_

_“Good,” As he walked away from her to meet up with Fiona, Duncan would’ve swore Isadora murmured, “I don’t care how, just… come back to me.”_

_ **_

Duncan held his warmly wrapped daughter to his chest as the wind whipped his untied hair. They had prepared Isadora’s body the night before. Levi and his brother built the pyre. Handing the baby to Levi, Duncan went into the keep and carried his wife’s linen shrouded body out.

With as much as he had cried since Isadora died, Duncan thought he would be devoid of tears today. He was wrong. As he laid her body on the wooden pyre, a sob broke through. Duncan caressed where her hair would’ve been had she not been wrapped in linen. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he choked out, “I love you. I swear to you I will find you in the Fade, or the Beyond, or whatever the Maker throws at us after this. Maker, Isa… I don’t know how to do this without you.”

Backing away, Duncan took the lit torch from Levi’s brother and set fire to the funeral pyre. When he was done, he took his daughter back and murmured the Maker’s prayer as Isadora’s body caught fire. They watched and waited for her body to be nothing but ash before dousing the flames. He hadn’t realized until close to the end that the baby had stayed quiet through most of it.

Duncan looked down into his daughter’s grey eyes and whispered, “You have the sight like your mother, don’t you?”

The baby just stared back. Finally tiring, she snuggled into him and closed her eyes. Duncan almost smiled. A brief kiss to his daughter’s forehead with whispered words, “Be kind and generous like your mother was.”

“Take care of her?” He handed the baby back to Levi and took off the robe he was wearing. Duncan inhaled deeply, it was probably wishful thinking, but he caught a fleeting scent of what Isadora smelled like fresh from a bath. Elderflowers and something deeper, more of the earth. It was the one thing she never told him.

“We will,” Levi had tears in his eyes, “You could stay.”

Duncan shook his head as he laid the robe over their baby, “I can’t. I have a duty to the Wardens.”

“This is goodbye, isn’t it?” He swallowed hard.

“It is,” Duncan limped toward the gate where his horse was tied.

“Don’t you want the robe back?” Levi called after him.

“My daughter will have more use for it. Make sure she is told that it was made by her mother, to protect her.” Duncan grunted as he pulled himself onto the horse. He pulled his hood up to shield his face and so others wouldn’t have to see the corrupted veins climbing his neck.

He followed the path to Denerim, only taking breaks to rest the horse. With the darkspawn corruption so close to taking over, Duncan found he didn’t need to rest or even eat all that much. It would’ve disturbed him if he wasn’t heading straight for his end. On the last rest before reaching Denerim, Duncan pulled out the scarf he had stolen from Isadora so long ago.

Duncan kissed the edge of it and let it hang off his neck. As he rode into town he noticed that it was quite empty. Stabling his horse, he asked the stable boy, “Why is Denerim so deserted?”

“The Landsmeet is set to start soon,” The child took his coin and ran off.

He hobbled after the child, anxious to get to the palace himself. Duncan’s corrupted and pained body would only let him move so fast. Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one that was running behind. Dropping into stealth, Duncan went in with the last small group and found a shadowed wall to lean against.

Crossing his arms as he watched Loghain hurl accusation after accusation at the Wardens. He had the brief thought that Loghain was lucky that Duncan only had one fight left, and he was saving that for the Archdemon. The old god dragon would die by his hand or he would die trying, and be reunited with Isadora.

He smiled as Selene answered each of the Regent’s charges, rallying the Landsmeet to her. Duncan found her incredibly clever. And in some ways that cleverness reminded him of Isadora. Missing her was a persistent ache in Duncan.

That ache was, at times, even more painful then the taint that was trying to overtake him. Everything in him told Duncan to seek his death now, but he had a duty to the Wardens, and a promise to his wife and infant to see things settled. He would see them through.

Duncan kept to the shadows while Alistair fought Loghain. He wasn’t completely surprised that Alistair was able to defeat the older man. Hearing Alistair proclaim that he was going to be King caught his attention. Alistair knows then, good, Duncan thought.

Maneuvering around the crowd was an easy feat for him, even in his worse for wear condition. Duncan waited until most everyone had cleared out, and stepped out of the shadows, “Alistair, Selene, it’s good to see you together.”

“Duncan?” Alistair loudly questioned, looking like he just saw a ghost.

Close, but not quite yet, Duncan thought to himself. Selene didn’t seem surprised to see him and he briefly wondered if she had a similar sight to Isadora’s. She smiled at him, “Hello, Duncan.”

Duncan made his way slowly to them, his pride forced him to not limp, but he wouldn’t call his walk anywhere near a stride, “I tried for months to let you know that I lived, but I always seemed to be a step behind. You’ll make a good king, Alistair.”

“How are you alive? We tried to find other Wardens, but there were none,” Alistair had tears glistening in his eyes.

“I was able to find my way to a very special healer,” Duncan paused to clear his throat. It wouldn’t do to have him break in front of his young charges, “You’ve done the impossible, and I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Duncan, but that’s not why you’re here,” Selene said softly as she rested her hand on Alistair’s arm.

Duncan half smiled at the intimate gesture. They were a good match, and once again he was pleased at her intuitiveness, “You are correct, Selene, I am not here to praise you. I am here to tell you two that there’s a baby at Soldier’s Peak, and I would be honored if you two would raise her as your own.”

“A baby? We’re about to go to war against the Blight. There’s no guarantee we’ll survive,” Alistair started to pace. Did his mentor take leave of his senses?

“You’ll survive. Neither of you will be dealing the killing blow to the Archdemon, that will be either me or Riordan. I’m asking because the child is mine, and my wife wanted them raised by good and kind people.”

“Wife?!” Alistair shouted.

Duncan chuckled softly, “While mine and Isadora’s relationship is… was not new. Getting married… was.”

Selene’s eyes filled with sympathy. She knew without Duncan telling her, “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” Duncan cleared his throat again, blinking away the sting of tears, with the reassurance of his vow that he would join Isadora in the Fade or the Beyond soon.

“What secret language are you two speaking?” Alistair looked down at Selene.

Duncan coughed to hide his smirk at the tenderness and love that beamed from Alistair. Selene smirked at Duncan and looked up at Alistair, “Can Duncan and I have a moment, please?”

“Sure, I’ll just be over here, letting my lover and mentor talk privately,” Alistair muttered as he moved away.

Duncan smiled at the young mage with dark hair. She was smaller than Isadora, but she had that same sense of kindness, “You love each other.”

“We do. He is… infuriating at times, but Alistair is incredibly kind and he gets me to laugh,” Selene glanced to see Alistair pacing and staring mulishly at them. She looked back at Duncan and handed him a note, “I received this at Eamon’s estate when we arrived in Denerim. How do you want to explain things to Alistair?”

Duncan looked at the note, it was in Isadora’s hand writing. The tears were impossible to blink away now, but he turned his attention to the young woman in front of him and handed her a letter, “This will explain Alistair’s parentage to him. You’re owed an explanation too.”

Selene smiled secretively, “I had made Isadora’s acquaintance while we were at Ostagar. It wasn’t hard to see how much you two meant to each other.”

“She said she never met you,” Duncan’s brow furrowed.

“She didn’t. But I would see her walking around camp, and it seemed like the world stopped for you both if you saw each other.” Selene put her hand on his forearm, “It was beautiful. Seeing you two love each other gave me hope.”

Duncan swallowed hard and rasped, “Thank you. Bring Alistair over and I will tell you both everything.”

“Oh, can I join the party again?” Alistair complained as Selene tugged on his hand so he would move.

Duncan smiled, “In Selene’s defense, she just wanted to protect you.”

“Sending me away isn’t protecting me,” Alistair griped.

“What Selene had to give me was of an intensely personal nature, and I thank her for her discretion,” Duncan’s smile disappeared, “It will become clear to you as I explain what happened.”

Duncan told his tale, stopping several times to fight tears. As he finished, the tears streamed down his cheeks, unchecked, “And so Isadora gave birth to our baby. She was able to hold her before she passed, and I will not be alive to celebrate with you should the Blight be defeated. I am starting to turn. I will kill the archdemon and die that way, or I will die trying. This is the end for us.”

“Sweet Andraste, Duncan, I’m so sorry,” Alistair breathed.

“It’s all right, Alistair. Will you and Selene care for mine and Isadora’s child? Love her as you would one of your own?” Duncan felt like he was pleading.

“I would love to and I love Selene more than anything but-“ Alistair stopped.

Selene just raised an eyebrow at her lover. Duncan looked between them, this was a point of contention, “But?”

“Selene is a mage and I’m not sure the rest of Fereldan would accept her.” Alistair almost whispered.

“If she had given you a child, it wouldn’t matter if she was a mage,” Duncan watched the young mage, “and I want you to raise my child as your own. She’s already lost one family, don’t make her lose another.”

“Selene, do you want to marry me? Do you want to raise Duncan’s child?” Alistair turned toward her.

Selene glanced at Duncan and then looked up at Alistair, “Yes. I love you, and I’ve always wanted children.”

“Then it’s settled,” Duncan breathed a sigh of relief, “The baby is safe with Levi Dryden. Once the blight is ended, go to them.”

“Of course,” Alistair smiled at his mentor.

Eamon called for Alistair and Selene to join him. Duncan motioned that they should be on their way. He was surprised by Selene hugging him before leaving. Alistair waited, “I still can’t believe you and Isadora were lovers. You were talking about Isadora, the one that cooked for us?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, one more question then, come with us?”

Duncan smiled sadly, “I cannot. I need to stay in Denerim.”

Alistair nodded and shook Duncan’s hand, “Thank you, for everything.”

“You’re a good man, Alistair. Any father would be proud to call you son,” Duncan saw the young man’s eyes fill with tears as he nodded, “Now go. You are needed to finish this blight.”

Alistair left and Duncan stumbled, holding his hand over his heart. The pain was getting worse. His end would be soon. Duncan clutched Isadora’s letter in his free hand and waited to read it until he was completely alone.

_Dear Duncan,_

_I know you’re surprised by this. But I wanted to write this before the pain became too much, especially if it affects my thinking. I addressed this to Selene because I got the sense that she would be able to keep a secret._

_In case I am in too much pain at the end to say this, please know that I love you. With everything I am, I love you. I knew the first day we met that you would steal my heart and steal it you did. I never regretted a moment with you. Every minute you spent with me is woven into my soul._

_I am so happy that I am carrying your child. I know this was nothing we ever considered, but sometimes the best things are the things we thought impossible. My hope is that you will get to spend some time with our baby after I am gone. Giving birth to our baby will be my final task._

_I will wait for you in the Fade, my Commander of the Grey. I refuse to move on to the Beyond without you by my side. Come back to me, Duncan. I don’t care how, just come back to me._

_My serious, and gentle Warden. I hope I was able to bring some of your wildness out to play. I love you, Duncan._

_Isadora_

Duncan folded the paper into smaller and smaller squares. He had read the letter so often in the past few days, he nearly had it memorized. Tucking it into his glove, Duncan pushed the letter to sit at the center of his palm. He ignored the hissing of his hand as the paper lay against his skin. Of course Isadora would’ve used her magic on her final letter, to try and pull the taint out of him from the Fade. Maker, he loved her.

He nodded, right then, one last battle. Then they could go into the Beyond together. Maybe there they could have that different life of being married without duties, obligations, callings, and the like pulling them apart.

The battle began and Duncan rushed as quickly as his dying and corrupted body would allow him to get to the archdemon. He cursed as he saw Riordan fall. Side stepping around other battles with darkspawn, he stood at the base of the tower.

Duncan took his hair tie out, letting it fall around his face and shoulders. Time for the wildness that Isadora loved so much. One final battle. He made his way through the tower avoiding much of the darkspawn. Smiling grimly, Duncan thought that the darkspawn assumed he was one of them now with his body almost completely tainted.

He still had his mind, and a promise to the love of his life to keep him from becoming one of them. Reaching the top of the tower, he saw the Archdemon. The creature roared and Duncan dropped into stealth, reappearing at the creature’s side.

Alistair and Selene shouted at him, but Duncan ignored their warnings, stabbing the creature on its side and using his daggers as handholds as he climbed the large dragon.

The archdemon roared in rage and tried to shake him off. Duncan was almost on Urthemiel’s back when it took flight. Pressing his body tight to the flying behemoth, Duncan held on until the arch demon landed and then slipped onto its back. Running up the scales, he aimed for the dragon’s head, letting out a roar of his own.

Duncan felt his daggers push into the neck, but Urthemiel reared back and he fell. He had done all he could.

**

Isadora paced, she could see everything happening in the battle. She cried out as Duncan fell. Even though she knew this would be his end, a part of her still wanted him to live.

And then he was there, beside her, “Duncan?”

“Isa,” he smiled.

“I waited for you,” Isadora kissed him and ran her fingers through his unfettered hair.

“You said you would,” He picked her up, “We’re free.”

“Our baby?” Isadora snuggled into him.

“Is safe with Levi. Selene and Alistair will raise her as their own.” Duncan kissed the top of her head, “Shall we go?”

“Where ever you would like, my Commander of the Grey,” Isadora smiled.

“That’s not mine to claim anymore. Your Duncan will be just fine.”

“Then, my love, let’s go into the Beyond and find our rest,” Isadora kissed him as their souls turned into mist and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
